Øya vi fant
by Mar Komi
Summary: Langemann er midlertidig satt i land - av helsemessige årsaker - og føler på angsten for å bli permanent landkrabbe. Rosa prøver å muntre ham opp.
1. Første kapittel

_**Første kapittel**_

 _Det blåste orkan; vi kunne gått ned  
For øya vi fant var umulig å se_

 _( - Terje Formoe)_

* * *

«Jeg vil at du står over denne.»

Det lå helt øverst, sammen med «vær så god, ta litt mer gull» og «god suppe, Skalken», på lista over ting Langemann aldri hadde trodd han skulle høre kapteinen si. Først prøvde han å le det bort, usikker på om han hadde oppfattet det riktig eller om vinen hadde gått ham til hodet, men stoppet da han så Sabeltanns alvorlige mine. Kapteinen pleide ikke å spøke, i hvert fall ikke om sånt, og han lot brynene krype spørrende oppover. «Stå… over?»

«Toktet,» bekreftet Sabeltann. «Jeg vil at du blir hjemme.»

Langemann ble bare sittende og stirre vantro på ham. Ikke klarte han å si noe heller, selv om han etter hvert ble klar over at han i jakten på taleevnen åpnet og lukket munnen som en fisk på land.

Sabeltann kom ham i forkjøpet. «Jeg vil at du blir her og kommer til krefter,» utdypet han.

«Jeg er… ved krefter,» protesterte Langemann, og ergret seg over at det ikke lå mer overbevisning bak ordene nå da han omsider hadde funnet dem. «Kæpten, det er ingenting i veien med meg.»

«Nei?» Sabeltann la hodet ørlite på skakke, slik han hadde for vane å gjøre når han hadde gjennomskuet noen, men likevel lot dem skrøne seg ferdig. Stort sett mest for sin egen underholdning, selv om Langemann ante at det i dette tilfellet handlet mer om respekt. Det gjorde ikke saken bedre. Han kjente at han ble varm om ørene.

«Det er bare småting,» innvendte han, og prøvde seg på en sannhetsmoderering i stedet for en direkte løgn.

Kapteinen lente seg fram over bordet og fanget blikket hans. «Kan du se meg i øynene og si at disse småtingene ikke påvirket eller distraherte deg på forrige tokt?»

Langemann unnlot å svare. Det var heller ikke nødvendig. Han så bort, glad for at det bare var de to igjen i loftsstua på _Den enøyde pirat,_ slik at ingen andre fikk med seg ydmykelsen han ble utsatt for. Samtidig var det ganske så irriterende at Sabeltann hadde ventet helt til kvelden før avreise med å ta denne samtalen, når han hadde vært nede på kaia _hver_ dag hele uka, ledet og kontrollert lastingen og forberedelsene, i den tro at han skulle være med. Kapteinen ønsket å patruljere de karibiske farvannene. Det var mange måneder siden sist, og det gjaldt å markere territoriet, minne andre piratbander på hvem som var sjefen. Så han hadde bedt dem om å klargjøre _Den sorte dame,_ og også _Havets opal,_ som han ville sende til Tortuga og Port Providence på oppdrag av den mer lyssky typen.

Det var Valdemar som skulle tjenestegjøre som skipper på sistnevnte skute, og han og Langemann hadde stått på kaia senest den morgenen og sett tømrerne finjustere skipets oppgraderinger. Skroget, som inntil nylig hadde hatt innslag av blått, var nå malt helt sort, og under baugspydet ble den splitter nye gallionsfiguren, som byens treskjærer hadde gjort klar på rekordtid, hengt på plass. Den forestilte en stor, svart, glefsende ulv, og fikk Valdemars mannskap til å skråle høyt og brautende da de så den. «Vi er havets ulver!»

Langemann bare smilte for seg selv av de grove sangene som deretter fulgte, for han visste godt hvem dyret egentlig var myntet på. Det var _han_ som var ulven, han som var Havets sorte opal, og dette fartøyet antagelig det nærmeste han noen gang ville komme en vennskapserklæring fra sin kaptein.

Han kikket bort på Valdemar. De siste måneders sjøreise hadde skrelt bort det meste av villmannen fra jungelen. Han hadde latt det rustrøde håret vokse ut litt, men holdt skjeggveksten under kontroll, og så friskere og sprekere ut enn på lenge. Ryggen var rak, og da blikket hans møtte Langemanns, var det åpent og klart. «Det blir bra,» smilte han tilfreds.

Langemann nikket enig. _Opalen_ var et strålende skip, og en dyktig båtsmann som Valdemar ville kunne gjøre store ting med henne, spesielt om han fikk skikkelig sving på mannskapet sitt. Han sprang om bord nå som Jimmy, hans nestkommanderende, ville ha tak i ham, og Langemann gikk alene videre, bortover mot _Dama._ Han ignorerte den vage smerten i venstre hofte, og trakk inn sjølufta i et dypt åndedrag. Havet hadde gjort Valdemar godt, det var vel håp om at det kunne skje med flere, og synet av den klargjorte skuta vekket også en forventning i ham. Det var der ute han måtte være. Der ute kunne man puste.

Benjamin satt på en tønne ved landgangen, en smule molefonken og dessuten, bestemte Langemann seg for da han så ham, altfor uvirksom. Så han stoppet opp ved siden av og vekket ham gneldrende fra tankene. «Nå, er alt kruttet om bord?»

Benjamin føk opp i en slags halvhjertet givakt. «Ai, ai, Langemann. Alt er på plass.»

«Jaha?» svarte Langemann skeptisk, for det var ulikt kanonmesteren å være ferdig _før_ tiden. «Hvorfor så lang i maska?»

Benjamin veivet målløst med den ene armen. «Odin er overflyttet til Valdemars mannskap.»

Det var sin bror han siktet til. Odin, som ikke var helt riktig i hodet, var snill og føyelig, men ute av stand til å ta vare på seg selv, og hadde det ikke vært for at han fremdeles håndterte kanoner bedre enn de fleste, hadde han nok blitt satt i land for lenge siden. Langemann kunne absolutt se fornuften i at han ble flyttet til et (angivelig) roligere skip. «Var det kapteinens idé eller Valdemars?» spurte han.

Benjamin stakk hendene i lommene og vippet bak på hælene. «Det var faktisk Odins.»

Den opplysningen var desto mer overraskende, for det hørte til sjeldenhetene at Odin selv tok initiativ til noe. «Det må da være et godt tegn?»

«Joa.» Benjamin dro på det. «Vi har bare aldri vært borte fra hverandre før.»

Langemann forsto for så vidt kvalene hans, han var ikke gjort av stein, men kunne jo ikke bli kameratslig med ham heller, så han la bare ansiktet i bryske folder og gjorde et kast med nakken. «Én distraksjon mindre for deg,» påpekte han. Så mildnet han noe, og la til: «Det er nok til det beste, for dere begge.»

«Ja, ja, jeg vet, han får det bra hos Valdemar.» Benjamin tok hendene opp av lommene og slo dem lett mot buksebeina. «Jeg får uansett mer enn nok å tenke på, nå med de ekstra pliktene, og alt.»

Langemann rynket panna. «Ekstra plikter? Hva er det du babler om?»

Kanonmesteren knep munnen igjen litt for fort, og fikk det plutselig ukarakteristisk travelt. «Det er vel best jeg får de siste sakene om bord,» erklærte han og forsvant hastig opp landgangen.

«Jeg synes du sa du var ferdig,» mumlet Langemann, og burde ha forstått allerede da at noe ikke stemte. Benjamins ekstra plikter var åpenbart jobben _hans,_ det innså han nå. Det betydde også at kapteinen hadde involvert andre i planene sine, _før_ han fant det for godt å dele dem med ham. Og akkurat dét stakk litt ekstra hardt.

«Du har vært i dødens forgård to ganger det siste året,» hørte han Sabeltann argumentere videre. « _Tre_ hvis vi regner med det lille tilbakefallet ditt i april.»

«Jeg var ikke _så_ syk,» mumlet Langemann.

« _Poenget,_ » avbrøt kapteinen, «er at du aldri fikk tid til å komme deg ordentlig etter skaden din, og den siste turen vår ser ut til å ha gjort ting verre.» Han løftet en hånd for å stogge eventuelle protester. «Jeg tar min del av ansvaret, jeg… jeg er ikke verdens mest tålmodige mann, og…» Blikket flakket. «Mer avhengig av deg enn jeg liker å innrømme.» Han rettet seg opp og lot de blå øynene møte Langemanns igjen. «Jeg skulle ikke slept deg med halve kloden rundt, når du ikke hadde helse til det.»

«Du har ikke _slept_ meg noe sted,» parerte Langemann. «Jeg dro frivillig, og jeg gjør det igjen.»

«Fint. Men denne gangen blir du hjemme.»

«Kæpten…»

«Det er ingenting å diskutere, Langemann!» Den velkjente, og for så vidt mer betryggende, krassheten var tilbake. «Jeg vil ikke ha deg med. Jeg trenger deg _frisk_ og _sterk_ , og akkurat nå er du ingen av delene, selv om _føler_ at du er det.» Et snev av sørgmodighet streifet ansiktstrekkene hans. «Det syns på deg.»

En brå stillhet presset seg sammen rundt dem. Langemann ble plutselig var hvordan hendene hans dirret og så ned på dem, og da han ikke fikk dem til å slutte, skjøv han dem inn under bordplata og ut av syne. Noe vokste i halsen hans, dyttet på nedenfra og inne bak øyelokkene, og han gjenkjente det med overraskelse og gryende panikk.

Grine som en unge… jo, det skulle tatt seg ut.

«Det er ikke snakk om noe langt tokt,» fortsatte Sabeltann omsider. «Jeg kan unnvære deg et par uker, eller tre. Og jeg tror en forlenget landlov vil gjøre deg godt.»

Langemann trakk pusten noen ganger, til han var sikker på at stemmen ville holde. «Hva skal jeg gjøre da?»

«Du kan gjøre hva du vil. Spis… drikk… hygg deg med Rosa… Du har fri. Ingen plikter.»

Langemann satte de stadig dirrende hendene mot bordkanten og reiste seg stivbeint opp. «Ai, ai, kæpten,» mumlet han, og ble nesten sjokkert over kulden i sin egen stemme. Han begynte å gå mot utgangen, ustøtt og ikke så fort som han ønsket, som om han var full.

«Ikke vær sint,» slengte Sabeltann etter ham.

«Jeg er ikke sint,» svarte han, og understreket sarkasmen ved å smelle døra igjen etter seg.


	2. Andre kapittel

_**Andre kapittel**_

 _Å, hei og hå,  
en landkrabbe må  
ha med seg det meste som skjer!_

 _( - Terje Formoe)_

* * *

Da skutene seilte ut fra havna i grålysningen befant Langemann seg på verandaen sin, halvveis i skjul bak døra. Han hadde ikke brydd seg om å møte opp på kaia, bare gitt Pinky en kort beskjed om at han ikke skulle være med og at eventuelle spørsmål rundt den avgjørelsen måtte rettes mot kapteinen. Gutten hadde ikke kommet med innvendinger, ikke sagt noe særlig i det hele tatt, bare et kort farvel og så, før han forsvant, sendt ham et blikk som oste av medlidenhet og bekymring og, verst av alt, forståelse, og Langemann hadde altså stilt seg der i døra ut til verandaen for å se ham av gårde, barføtt og fremdeles i bare nattskjorta.

 _Den sorte dame_ seilte først, og det overrasket ham hvor vondt det faktisk var å se henne dra. Han kjente både sorg og sinne, og en plutselig og helt vanvittig lengsel, så da også _Havets opal_ var kommet vel av sted, gikk han inn og la seg igjen. Den venstre hofta hans var stiv og smertefull, slik den gjerne var om morgenen, og i dag verre enn ellers (kanskje fordi han hadde tillatt seg å kjenne ordentlig etter), så han var glad ingen så den ynkelige måten han stolpret seg tilbake til senga på. I det minste hadde han ikke vondt i magen, og han lo bittert ned i putene over at han var kommet dit at slike "lyspunkt" var alt han hadde å klamre seg til.

Da han våknet igjen var det av et høyt smell, og han kikket søvndrukken opp over teppekanten, bare for å bli møtt av en flom av skarpt sollys. Noen hadde åpnet vinduet, og etter å ha myst bannende mot skikkelsen som nå krysset gulvet for å lukke opp verandadøra også, så han at det var Rosa. «Slutt,» mumlet han, og trakk teppet over hodet.

«Det er langt på dag,» parerte hun. «Skal du ikke snart stå opp?»

Han veltet seg over på siden, bort fra henne. «Nei, jeg er syk.»

«Jaså?» Han hørte henne komme bort til sengekanten. Hun lød ikke overbevist.

«Du har vel hørt det?» knurret han.

«Jo da, ryktene flyr. Spesielt siden du ikke har vist deg.» Hun dro i sengeklærne hans. «Kom igjen, la meg få se deg.»

Han lot henne trekke teppet av, rullet med et stønn over på ryggen og glante opp på henne med et blikk han håpte ville vekke både respekt og sympati. Det virket visst ikke. Hun la bare armene i kors og hodet på skakke. «Så planen er å ligge her og synes synd på seg selv?»

Han svarte ikke, rykket bare pleddet til seg igjen og skulte surt mot det åpne vinduet. «Lukk skoddene før du går,» mumlet han, mens han heiste teppet opp over skulderen og krøllet seg sammen for å sove videre. Til sin store irritasjon oppdaget han fort at den posisjonen var alt annet enn god for hofta hans, men det kunne han ikke la Rosa se, så han bet det i seg og håpte hun snart ville gå.

«Du…?» begynte hun.

«Jeg er syk, har jeg sagt!» gneldret han utålmodig.

Hun bøyde seg fram og la en hånd mot panna hans. «Du har ingen feber,» konkluderte hun til slutt, i en tone som fikk henne til å høres irriterende triumferende og selvtilfreds ut. «Du er frisk nok til å stå opp.»

Han sukket, rimelig lei av gnålet hennes, og skjøv hånda hennes bort. «Stå opp til _hva?_ Det er vel ikke sånn at denne byen går til grunne uten meg?»

«Nei, vi klarer oss aldeles utmerket,» svarte hun, men stemmen endret seg noe og fikk et tydeligere snev av alvor. «Men folk har gjettet seg til at Sabeltann etterlot deg her på grunn av helsa di, og...»

Han snøftet. «Og nå vil de ha meg til å spankulere nedover gata så de kan glane på stakkaren selv?»

«Og hva tror du de vil si om du _ikke_ spankulerer nedover gata?» smalt det retorisk tilbake, men så mildnet hun igjen, ålte seg ned på madrassen og krøp inntil ham. Han satte såpass pris på armen hun la om livet hans at han flyttet seg nærmere for å vise det, og lukket øynene da duften av henne fylte neseborene hans – krutt og blomstervann i perfekt forening.

«Jeg forstår at dette er ydmykende for deg,» fortsatte hun, mens pusten hennes kilte i nakkehårene hans, «men hvis du ikke kommer ut, kommer fantasien deres til å løpe helt løpsk. Du aner ikke hvordan disse menneskene kan sladre.»

Hun hadde et poeng, men han gadd ikke anerkjenne det ved å svare.

En stund lå de bare der, mens hun lekte med håret hans, og han med ørsmå bevegelser prøvde å finne en mindre smertefull stilling uten å avsløre noe for henne. «Skal du bare ligge her hele dagen?» spurte hun omsider.

«Ja,» bekreftet han, «i hvert fall hvis du skal ligge der ved siden av.»

Hun humret. «Nei, det har jeg ikke tid til. Jeg har en jobb, plikter…» Hun plantet et kyss på kinnet hans, og han gjorde et nytt forsøk på å snu seg. Et lite smertestønn unnslapp leppene hans da han kom til å vri hofta i prosessen, og hun skjøv seg opp på albuen, plutselig alvorlig og innstendig. « _Har_ du vondt noe sted? Skal jeg skaffe deg noe smertestillende?»

«Nei.» Han knep øynene hardt igjen. «Bare la meg være.»

Hun reiste seg med et sukk. «Ja, ja.»

En stund trodde han at hun hadde gitt opp, men så hørte han gjennom slummeren hvordan hun begynte å trampe opp og ned trappene og romstere rundt, spesielt borte ved ildstedet, og han dyttet seg opp på armen for å se på henne. «Hva er det nå du driver med?»

«Jeg gjør i stand et bad,» svarte hun blidt, og hadde ganske riktig halt fram badekaret.

Snedig.

Hun visste godt hvor glad han var i å bade, det visste _alle,_ og han trakk brynene sammen over nesa for å vise henne at han satte lite pris på slike utspekulerte triks. Samtidig var det ikke fritt for at synet av stampen hun nå fylte med varmt vann, var riktig så forlokkende. Han bannet lavt over sin egen svakhet, og innen hun kalte på ham noen minutter senere, hadde han gitt etter for fristelsen og vrengte av seg nattskjorta. Han forflyttet seg ennå noe haltende og stivt, og han _visste_ at hun la merke til det, men hun lot heldigvis være med å kommentere det, og han fikk kommet seg opp i karet, kjente den øyeblikkelige avslappende følelsen av vann mot huden og kunne ikke unngå å slippe et sukk av velvære. Bad var det beste i verden, uansett hva de andre piratene måtte mene om hans konstante behov for å vaske seg. Det var spesielt Pelle og Pysa han fikk høre det av. Å bade så mye kunne umulig være bra for helsa, mente de, noe som selvsagt var en tåpelig påstand om man skulle legge Langemanns egen erfaring til grunn. Han hadde alltid hatt god helse. I hvert fall til han fikk en kule i magen.

Han lot Rosa vaske seg, nøt de varsomme berøringene og spesielt hvordan hun øste vann over ham og gjennom det lange, mørke håret hans. «Jeg vet du ikke liker å måtte bli hjemme,» sa hun, «men jeg synes nå det er hyggelig å ha deg her.» Hun bøyde hodet hans bakover og kysset panna hans. «Nå får du på deg klærne, og så blir du med meg ut i byen så jeg får vist deg at livet på land ikke er så ensformig som du tror.»

Han sukket.

«Langemann, du kan ikke bli værende i dette mørke rommet helt til Sabeltann kommer tilbake.»

«Ja, ja…»

«Du kan like gjerne forberede deg. Det kommer en tid for alle, vet du.»

Han skulte opp på henne. «Hva mener du? Dette er bare midlertidig.»

«Ja, men… du blir jo ikke yngre.»

«Jeg er ikke gammel!» protesterte han.

«Det sa jeg ikke heller. Jeg sa at du ikke blir yngre, det nekter du vel ikke for?» Hun holdt ut håndkledet hans. «Kom nå.»

Han steg motvillig ut av badestampen, merket at det gikk lettere nå som det varme vannet heldigvis hadde myket opp hofta hans, og tørket av seg. Han plukket opp skjorta si fra gulvet for å ta den på, men hun nappet den ut av hendene hans igjen før han kom så langt. «Ikke _den_ ,» utbrøt hun oppgitt, «den er det hull i. Her!» Hun hentet en ren skjorte fra skapet og kastet til ham, og ble deretter stående og følge nøye med mens han kledde på seg. Hun var borte og rettet på vesten hans en gang, og så på med tankefull bekymring mens han trakk på seg buksene og festet beltet. «Du har blitt tynnere,» bemerket hun. «Så langt har du aldri kunnet stramme inn beltet før.»

«Ikke styr sånn,» sa han bare.

Hun tok en kam og gredde ut håret hans, før hun flettet det i fire fletter, stramt inntil hodet. «Du begynner å bli grå,» kommenterte hun.

«Ja, du vet virkelig hvordan du skal muntre opp en mann,» svare han bittert.

«Grått hår er da bare distingvert.»

Han snøftet. «Mulig, men _jeg_ er det ikke.»

«Nei, bevares,» kvitret hun og satte hatten hans på. «Kom igjen, på tide å inspisere byen.»

Og han tok, noe motvillig, frakken sin og fulgte etter henne ut i dagen og dens prøvelser.


	3. Tredje kapittel

_**Tredje kapittel**_

 _Det høres kjente lyder fra vinduer på klem  
Et bittelite plankeskur er noens kjære hjem_

 _(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

I Abra Havn var det full aktivitet. Det yrte av liv i gatene og de trange smugene, på torget var kommersen i full gang, og det ble ropt og kauket og hamret og gryntet og kaklet og breket fra både tobeinte og firbeinte. Det var et salig spetakkel, kjent og hjemmekjært, men Langemann merket fort at en boble av stillhet lot til å følge ham overalt hvor han dro. Folk tidde når han gikk forbi, dempet seg, fulgte ham med blikket, hilste ham med et smil hvis han så på dem, men holdt likevel avstand. Selv smeden, som var i ferd med å skjelle ut svennen sin for et eller annet, stoppet midt i prosessen da han kom. «Langemann,» nikket han, og ble den første som i det hele tatt sa noe. «Du er på beina?»

«Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke være på beina?» kontret Langemann skarpt, og ignorerte det irettesettende dasket fra Rosa.

«Nei…» Smeden dro på det. «Det er fint å se deg så…» Langemann skulte på ham. «Vel…» Han kremtet og vendte seg mot svennen sin igjen. «Ja, ikke bare stå der og kop! Få fart på varmen, sa jeg!»

Rosa dro Langemann med seg videre. «Han prøvde bare å være hyggelig,» skjente hun da de var kommet et stykke nedover gata.

«Hvor er vi egentlig på vei?» spurte han unnvikende. «Er det en hensikt med å gå rundt i gatene sånn?»

«Jeg har ansvar for denne byen. Når dere er ute på tokt er det jeg som beskytter dem. Så jeg har gjort det til en vane å gå rundt hver dag, for at de skal se meg og for at jeg skal huske hva det er jeg beskytter.»

Det så virkelig ut til å være en plan ved det hun gjorde. Hun fulgte en logisk rute opp Paradegata, med små avstikkere til sidegatene, stakk hodet inn i de ulike husene og verkstedene for å hilse på folk, småsnakke, stille og svare på spørsmål. Langemann følte seg mer og mer som et ubrukelig vedheng, lik det gamle, sta muldyret til grønnsakshandleren, mer til hygge enn til nytte, og forsvant etter hvert inn i sine egne tanker. Han prøvde å regne ut hvor langt skutene kunne ha kommet, så dem for seg der de navigerte seg gjennom Det usynlige lands lunefulle farvann og ut i rom sjø, der de ville skille lag og dra sine separate veier; _Havets opal_ mot Tortuga i nord, _Den sorte dame_ vestover mot Kyklianene. Han kunne nærmest høre ropingen fra mannskapet, knakingen fra treverk og rep, lyden av bølger som slo mot skroget og vinden i seilene…

«Langemann?» Rosas stemme trengte gjennom til ham. Uten at han merket det hadde de stoppet, og hun hadde nok måttet snakke til ham flere ganger, i hvert fall om han skulle dømme ut fra fliret til Sara, som også sto der. Blikket hans vandret til bylten hun bar på. «Har du møtt Nikki, Abra Havns nyeste innbygger?»

Langemann hadde ikke møtt Nikki, men han hadde så avgjort hørt om ham. Han hadde vært på _Den enøyde pirat_ kvelden for seks dager siden, da Claes hadde kommet brasende inn, stolt som en hane, og erklært at han var blitt far. Han hadde spandert rom også, så Langemann hadde ikke klagd. Likevel visste han ikke helt hvordan han skulle forholde seg til det lille knøttet i Saras armer. «Pen,» sa han og håpte det var den riktige responsen.

Tydeligvis, for den nybakte moren smilte enda bredere og holdt babyen fram, som om hun ville han skulle holde den. «Eh, nei,» sa han og rygget et halvt skritt. «Det tør jeg ikke. De blir lett ødelagt.»

«Du var varsom nok med Pinky,» innvendte Rosa.

«Pinky var aldri så liten!»

Damene bare lo og bøyde seg henrykte over ungen igjen. «Han er nydelig,» kurret Rosa, og Langemann observerte opptrinnet med økende uro. Han og Rosa hadde ingen egne barn; de hadde aldri kommet, til tross for at alt lå til rette for det. I og med at det ikke var noe savn, hadde han aldri fundert på hvorfor, men når han nå så det henførte blikket nurket fikk, slo det ham at Rosa kanskje gjorde, og det fikk ham med ett til å føle seg nokså ubekvem.

«Skal vi videre?» spurte han.

«Ja, vi skal videre,» sa hun, tok farvel med mor og barn, og ledet an ned mot havna igjen. «Vi skal møte i byrådet.»

«Byrådet?»

«En by med tre hundre innbyggere må ha en viss ledelse, Langemann.»

«Jeg vet hva byrådet _er,_ » avklarte han utålmodig. «Jeg forstår bare ikke hvorfor _jeg_ skal dit.»

Hun skottet bort på ham. «Jeg tenker vi sier du møter på vegne av kapteinen.»

«Sabeltann møter da ikke i byrådet.»

«Vel, kanskje han _burde._ »

Han lot den siste, forholdsvis uforskammede kommentaren ligge ubesvart. Man kunne jo lure på om _all_ respekt for kapteinen forduftet straks han forlot byen, eller om det bare gjaldt Rosa, men noe sa ham at det var best å ikke spørre.

* * *

Byrådet møttes i et rom over Mattis' sjøbod. Den gamle rormannen var rådets eldste medlem (og sannsynligvis også byens eldste innbygger), og hadde hatt sete der siden han gikk i land for siste gang vel ti år tidligere. Skomaker Ben hadde sittet der _enda_ lengre, helt siden rådet først ble dannet tilbake i 1702, og var også den som førte protokollen. Et pirkete arbeid som tok ufattelig lang tid, ikke minst fordi han stadig måtte ha ting gjentatt når han skrev dem ned. Det siste medlemmet utenom Rosa (som hadde overtatt plassen etter sin far), var lederen for byens fiskerlaug, Bartolomeo, en svartmusket kar av korsikansk opprinnelse og sterke meninger. Ingen av de tre lot til å hefte seg ved at Langemann var tilstede, så han ble bare sittende nederst ved bordet og høre på.

Det viste seg å være omtrent like spennende som å se maling tørke.

«Dagens saker,» sa Mattis langsomt og myste ned mot papirene gjennom brilleglassene. «Grønnsakshandler Johan Post og frue søker om å få utvide sin bolig. Det kan skje i nordlig eller sørlig retning…»

«Utvider de mot nord bygger de seg vel inn i Skomakerstredet?» påpekte Rosa.

«Stemmer,» nikket skomaker Ben, «men bygger de sørover, vil det hindre framkomsten i Strandpromenaden.»

«Og det er en av de travleste gatene i byen,» samtykket Bartolomeo.

«Det byr altså på problemer uansett,» var Mattis unødvendige konklusjon.

«Hva hvis…?» begynte Rosa.

«Vent litt,» avbrøt skomakeren, og snakket høyt mens han skrev: «…bygger de nordover…»

De andre ventet i taushet til han var à jour med notatene. Langemann dro fingeren sin langs en fure i bordplata.

Debatten startet opp igjen, og enda en stund holdt han ut det hjelpeløse sirkelsnakket. Men da de etter et kvarters tid fremdeles ikke hadde funnet noen løsning, eller for så vidt tilført diskusjonen noe nytt og konstruktivt _overhode_ , klarte han ikke å forholde seg taus lenger. «Men så la dem bygge vestover!» utbrøt han hissig. «Det er god plass i retning smia.»

Tre av fire rådsmedlemmer anerkjente ham med overraskende overbærende og tålmodige blikk, men Rosa så noe olm ut. «Og det faller deg ikke inn at det er nødt til å være god avstand til smia?» sa hun. «På grunn av brannfaren.»

Han vendte tilbake til furen i bordplata. «Så la dem bygge i høyden,» mumlet han lavt for seg selv.

Det var også det de til slutt konkluderte med, før de endelig kunne fortsette til neste sak, som viste seg å være et enda mer langtrukkent ordskifte om hvorvidt byens nye kornlager skulle kalkes hvitt eller gråhvitt. Da gadd han ikke mer, men reiste seg, brått og demonstrativt, erklærte at han måtte ha mat, og gikk. Han hørte Rosa unnskylde ham i det døra smalt igjen, og hadde mest lyst til å rive den opp igjen for å skrike inn til henne at han ikke skyldte _noen_ en unnskyldning, for det var da pinadø ikke hans feil at han befant seg på land når han så _åpenbart_ ikke hørte til der. Men han lot det være. I stedet pustet han dypt et par ganger, ramset opp havnene i Karibien (et knep han hadde lært av de mer frustrerende møtene med Sabeltann), og tok veien til Bella og Gustos vertshus.

Det viste seg å være en dårlig idé.

Som alltid når ting gikk ham i mot, ble han mer nostalgisk enn ellers og det gjaldt også følelsene knyttet til disse rommene. Da han trådte inn over terskelen (og praten rundt bordene stilnet ved synet av ham), kom en flodbølge av gamle minner veltende, og ikke engang den intense lukten av indisk krydder kunne skyve dem bort. Plutselig var det Morgan han så der bak disken. Morgan, med det halvveis oppgitte, halvveis kjærlige smilet han alltid møtte ham med. Morgan, som hadde kjent ham bedre enn noen annen, både da og siden. Morgan, som sikkert hadde likt hvitt/gråhvitt-debattene i byrådet han selv hadde tatt initiativ til å stifte. Morgan, som hadde fått dø i sin beste alder, ung og sterk og vital…

«Det vanlige?» spurte han, men det var jo ikke ham, det var Bella, og hun sto der med hendene i siden og hodet spørrende på skakke, og Langemann fikk summet seg til å nikke bekreftende.

Han fant seg et bord og hun brukte heldigvis ikke lang tid på å komme med middagen hans. «Vær så god,» sa hun, en tanke demonstrativt. «Ikke fløte, ikke kjøtt, ikke krydder – med andre ord: kokte grønnsaker.» Hun satte fatet foran ham, og la til i den sarkastiske tonen bare hun kunne mestre: «Og, ja, jeg har kokt dem skikkelig, du får ingen problemer med de der. Skal jeg mose dem for deg også, kanskje?»

Han så opp på henne med et skarpt blikk, gjorde det klart at ømfintlige mager slett ikke var noe å spøke med, og hun så ut til å innse at hun hadde dratt det for langt denne gangen og forlot ham.

Han var bare halvveis gjennom porsjonen da Rosa kom, så effektiviteten på byrådsmøtet måtte ha tatt seg voldsomt opp. «Jobben min virker kanskje banal for deg,» glefset hun før han rakk å si noe, «men den er like viktig for denne byen som det du og mannskapet gjør!»

Hun misforsto fullstendig. Dette handlet da ikke om henne! Men nå var han tom og utmattet, og orket ikke å forklare. «Er det sånn det er?» sukket han bare. «Livet på land?»

«For noen.»

«Da hopper jeg heller i havet.»

«Jakov!» Hun var sjokkert nok til å bruke fødenavnet hans (noe hun ellers gjorde enda sjeldnere enn Sabeltann), men han følte ikke for å avfeie kommentaren som en spøk når han faktisk ikke var helt sikker på om det var det. Blikket hennes gled mot tallerkenen hans, og som vanlig mistet hun fort fokus. «Hva _er_ det du spiser?!»

Han hadde fått nok og lot bestikket falle med et høyt klirr. «Samma det. Jeg går hjem.»

Han gikk ikke hjem.

Han gikk til _Den enøyde pirat,_ hvor han som ventet fant lokalet tomt. Bare Nancy satt ved et av bordene og førte regnskapet sitt, og hun kikket opp da han braste inn, angivelig for å si at hun ikke hadde åpent, men lot det være da hun så hvem det var. I stedet fulgte hun ham taust med blikket mens han krysset gulvet bort til baren, trev den første flasken med rom han kunne finne og tømte i seg et par gode munnfuller. «Såpass,» kommenterte hun da.

Så gikk hun rolig inn bak disken og satte fram et glass til ham, og øynene skinte av sympati da han tillot dem å møte hans. «Jeg har sett det før, vet du,» sa hun. «Da Mattis gikk i land, drakk han seg under bordet hver kveld i en uke.»

Hadde det ikke vært for all elendigheten, hadde Langemann kanskje ledd av den tanken. Dette var Nancys ærlige forsøk på å muntre ham opp, det forsto han, selv om det var totalt malplassert. Så han unnlot å skrike til henne, fylte bare rom i glasset og tømte det like fort.

Hun tok hintet. «Jeg sender regning,» sa hun og lot ham være.


	4. Fjerde kapittel

_**Fjerde kapittel**_

 _Langemann lurer alle,  
som en ulv i fåreklær_

 _(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

Langemann våknet neste morgen med intense magesmerter. De vekket ham allerede i grålysningen, og en stakket stund klamret han seg til håpet om at han bare var bakfull. Det hadde så absolutt vært å foretrekke.

Men _så_ mye av Nancys rom hadde han ikke drukket, og han innså fort at alle forholdsreglene hos Bella og Gusto hadde vært til ingen nytte. Han hadde utfordret skjebnen ved å tenke at ting umulig kunne bli verre, skjebnen hadde behørig respondert, og alt han kunne gjøre var å krølle seg sammen i senga og trøste seg med at anfallene sjelden varte mer enn noen timer.

Eller til han hadde vært på do. Men dassen lå ute i bakgården, og han følte ikke veldig for å forlate de varme teppene for å gå ned dit, så da var det bare å holde ut til det var over.

Han lukket øynene og kjente på følelsene som alltid fulgte med: Bitterheten, over at Fabian hadde skutt nettopp _ham_ den dagen for godt og vel ti måneder siden, og deretter skammen, fordi han visste hvem det ellers ville vært.

Nei, heller ham enn Pinky! Han trøstet seg med det også.

Blodtapet og den voldsomme feberen hadde tatt fra ham alle minner fra hendelsen. Han husket bare flyktige glimt av lys, smerter og stemmer, ikke øyeblikket da Fabian fyrte av pistolen, og heller ikke hva det var som hadde fått ham til å gjøre det. Det var Benjamin som senere hadde beskrevet hvordan han hadde prøvd å stoppe en overmodig Pinky og følgelig reddet gutten – ved å havne midt i skuddlinja da Fabian fikk panikk. Kula hadde truffet ham nederst i magen, kunne kanonmesteren også fortelle, skrånet gjennom tarmene og endt opp i hofteskåla på venstre side. «Jeg visste straks jeg så det at du kom til å dø,» hadde han sagt, dønn alvorlig. «Og at det kom til å ta lang tid og gjøre jævlig vondt. Vi tenkte på å sette ei kule i hue på deg. Men det var før heksa, altså.»

Langemann hadde bare ristet på hodet av det han hadde oppfattet som tidenes overdrivelse, og det var ikke før Sabeltann hadde bekreftet historien at han virkelig hadde tatt det innover seg. At han egentlig ikke burde være i live.

Men han var definitivt i live _nå._ Det vesle, iltre dyret som tilsynelatende prøvde å spise seg ut gjennom tarmene hans, levnet lite tvil om dét. Han jamret seg lavt og kaldsvettet til han frøs, og da stripen av dagslys kom krypende over gulvet, bestemte han seg for å prøve uthuset likevel. Men han kom ikke lenger enn til vaskeservanten, og det var på gulvet der, bøyd over fatet mens han kastet opp gårsdagens såkalte middag, en god del rom og masser av galle, at Rosa selvfølgelig fant ham.

Det var ikke ofte hun bannet, men hun gjorde det nå, og hun var borte hos ham på et blunk. De kalde hendene hennes mot den klamme huden fikk ham til å fryse enda mer, men det fuktige håndkledet hun straks etter hentet og la mot nakken hans, føltes godt. Han klarte bare ikke å uttrykke det.

«Ikke rart _du_ blir tynn,» sukket hun da han var ferdig med å brekke seg og hun tørket ham om munnen som på et lite barn. «Når du bare spiser grønnsaker, og så spyr det opp igjen etterpå. Er det magen?»

Han bekreftet med en krysning av et sukk og et stønn. Det var da opplagt!

«Skjer det ofte?»

«Nei,» svarte han, men hvorvidt det var en løgn eller ikke avhang av hvordan man definerte _ofte_. «Det går over.»

Han tok ham i armen, prøvde å hjelpe ham opp fra gulvet. «Det får vi da håpe. Har du vært på do?»

«Nei.»

« _Skal_ du på do?»

«Nei!» Hun var voldsomt stresset nå, og både det og de klående hendene hennes hadde begynt å irritere ham. Det bar stemmen hans preg av. «Det går fint.»

«Fint? Kaller du dette _fint?_ » Hun fikk buksert ham opp på senga, hvor han krøket seg sammen som en kråkebolle. «Du kan jo ikke engang stå oppreist.» Hun stakk en hånd inn under nattskjorta hans, og han grøsset av de kalde fingrene. «Og du svetter som en gris.»

Han veivet etter henne med en arm, som om hun var en irriterende flue. «Så i går var jeg frisk, selv om jeg sa jeg var syk, og nå vil du ikke tro på det motsatte?!»

«Det er fordi du lyver!» smalt det tilbake. Det var slutt på tålmodigheten hennes. «Både i går og i dag. Og tro meg, du lurer _ingen!_ » Hun trakk pleddet opp over beina hans. «Forstår du _nå_ hvorfor du er her og ikke ute på tokt?»

«Vondt får jeg uansett,» mumlet han. «Kan like gjerne ha vondt der som her.»

«Og la kapteinen se deg sånn?»

Det var like før han lo da han hørte hvordan hun prøvde å spille på stoltheten hans. Vel, dét skipet var seilt. «Kapteinen _har_ sett meg sånn.»

«Har han?» Hun lød oppriktig overrasket og nesten litt såret ut. « _Jeg_ var ikke klar over at det var så ille. Han gjorde det riktige valget ved å sette deg i land, i så fall. For sånn som dette kan du ikke ha det.»

Hun prøvde å ta på ham igjen, men han langet enda en arm ut etter henne. «Kan du ikke bare la meg være?»

Da stoppet hun og rygget unna med armene oppgitt ut til siden, men ventet til han så opp og møtte blikket hennes før hun tok med seg fatet med oppkast og forlot rommet. Han kjente et stikk av dårlig samvittighet nesten med det samme, så hun oppnådde det hun nok hadde vært ute etter. Det _var_ jo ikke rettferdig at han tok frustrasjonen ut på henne, og hadde han vært i bedre form, hadde han kanskje løpt etter for å be om unnskyldning. Men akkurat nå hadde han nok med seg selv og smertene.

Han hadde ikke behøvd å fortvile, hun var snart tilbake. Med forsterkninger. Hun hadde tatt Mia med seg, byens bakstekone og det nærmeste de kom en lege, og han visste straks de flankerte ham, som to løvinner på jakt, at det bare var å overgi seg. Han protesterte riktignok litt da de rullet ham over på ryggen og blottla magen hans, men det var mest for syns skyld, før han lukket øynene, svarte mutt på spørsmålene og henga seg til undersøkelsen.

«Når hadde du avføring sist?» spurte Mia etter å ha trykket ham på den harde magen litt. Hun var definitivt ikke typen som pakket ting inn.

«Dagen før i går,» mumlet han, men nølte litt. «Eller kanskje dagen _før_ det igjen.»

Det så ikke ut til å være svaret hun hadde ønsket seg. «Hvis det ikke kommer noe i løpet av dagen, får vi heller hjelpe deg i gang,» sa hun. Av alle ting ga han fra seg et lite, bittert knis, fordi han godt visste hva dét innebar (og det var ikke noe han var videre interessert i).

Rosa strøk ham over kinnet. «Kan du ikke bare la oss ta oss av deg?» spurte hun. «Det er derfor du er her, ikke sant? For å bli tatt vare på, til du blir bedre.»

Han svarte ikke, og damene forflyttet seg til bort til ildstedet, der de snart hadde fått fyr på bålet for å varme vann. Han ble liggende med lukkede øyne og bare lytte til dem, på de hjemlige lydene av skraping og klirring og lavmælt snakk, og konkluderte ut fra det lille han fikk med seg at det stort sett bare var småprat om større og mindre begivenheter i byen. Han tillot seg selv å døse av og først da de nevnte toktet, fattet han nevneverdig interesse. Han snudde seg rundt i senga og flyttet litt på puta for å se dem bedre, og Mia la merke til det. «Hva tror du, Langemann?» spurte hun. «Får de mye trøbbel der ute?»

«Ikke mer enn vanlig, vil jeg tro,» svarte han. «Det er ren rutine, det her.» Men så demret det for ham at tolvåringen hennes hadde reist ut med sjørøverne for første gang. «Tenker du på Simon?»

«Jeg kan ikke la være.» Hun hadde holdt et grytelokk over ilden og nå flyttet hun det over i et klede som Rosa holdt fram for henne. «Han var så glad over å få reise, og jeg vet jo at det er hva som forventes av gutter her i byen, men…»

De kom bort til senga igjen, og Mia løftet unna teppet slik at Rosa kunne legge det varme grytelokket mot magen hans. Det ga en overraskende lindring, og han nærmest sukket av lettelse da han innså det. «Vi kan et knep eller to mot magevondt,» smilte bakstekona da hun merket reaksjonen, og vekslet et nesten hemmelighetsfullt blikk med Rosa over hodet hans. «Vi er da kvinner.»

Hun pakket teppet godt rundt ham igjen, og han rakk å tenke at det egentlig ikke var så aller verst å bli stelt med, før hun fortsatte: «Jeg mistet faren hans allerede før han ble født. Jeg ville ikke holdt det ut om også han…» Hun avbrøt seg selv med litt oppgitt hoderisting, og returnerte til gryta over ildstedet. «Ja, du vet vel hva jeg snakker om. Du har guttungen din der ute, du også.»

Han brukte et øyeblikk på å skjønne at det var Pinky hun mente, og innså da at han knapt hadde tenkt på ham de siste par dagene, _så_ oppslukt av sin egen elendighet hadde han vært.

Det var til å skjemmes over.

«De er tolv,» var alt han sa høyt. «Gamle nok. Og Simon dro med _Opalen,_ gjorde han ikke?» Hun nikket bekreftende. «Det er et godt skip, og sammenliknet med _Dama_ har hun et relativt enkelt oppdrag og…» Han lo lavt. «Og en sindig kaptein. Det er et bra sted å være for en førstereis.»

Hun tok en pose fra beltet og helte noen frø over i en morter, og tok seg tid til å sende ham et tappert smil i det hun begynte å knuse dem.

«Vel, _jeg_ liker ikke at Pinky er der ute uten deg,» kom det fra Rosa, og Langemann ble først nå oppmerksom på at hun hadde slått seg ned på sengekanten ved siden av ham. Hun la en hånd mot kinnet hans, kanskje for å sjekke ham for feber (noe han var temmelig sikker på at han ikke hadde) eller for å fortelle ham at oppførselen hans omsider var innenfor det hun anså som akseptable rammer.

«Ikke vær redd,» sa han. «Skalken vet at jeg slår ham flat om det skjer gutten noe.»

Mia rørte frøene ut i varmt vann og kom bort til ham med det i en kopp. «Jeg har sterkere ting også,» sa hun i det han tok i mot. «Men da sovner du.»

«Ja, det vil jeg ikke ha,» bekreftet han, og tok en slurk av det han _hadde_ fått. Det var ikke godt, men ikke direkte vondt heller.

«Jeg regnet med det,» sa hun, og la en hånd mot kinnet hans, hun også. Og nå begynte det å bli litt vel klengete, og han vred utålmodig på seg under det tankefulle blikket hun vekslet med Rosa. «Litt klam?»

«Ja,» nikket Rosa. «Men ikke så varm.»

Mia tørket hendene på forkleet og samlet sammen tingene sine. «Snakk med meg i morgen,» sa hun til ham på vei ut døra. «Du bør ha vært på do innen da, ellers…» Hun gjorde noen pumpende bevegelser med hendene, og han lo lavt av uformaliteten hennes, selv om det ikke var tvil i hans sjel om at trusselen var reell.

Rosa humret også, men så strøk hun håret hans bakover og så alvorlig på ham. «Jeg må gå, jeg har en jobb jeg må gjøre. Jeg sender Ravn for å sitte hos deg.»

«Det trenger du ikke,» protesterte han.

«Jo. Jeg vil ikke at du skal ligge alene. Hun kan være nedenunder og lese, men rop hvis du trenger noe.» Hun kysset ham på panna. «Greit?»

Han nikket. Fordi det var enklest sånn.


	5. Femte kapittel

_**Femte kapittel**_

 _Nå går jeg bort fra byen  
og leter etter svar  
Jeg drømmer om det myke,  
men har lært å være hard_

 _(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

Det var ingen i første etasje da Rosa kom tilbake til Langemanns hus den ettermiddagen. Det var ingen på soverommet heller. Han hadde stått opp fra senga, kledd på seg bukse og skjorte, og det var på verandaen hun fant ham, sittende i gyngestolen, med føttene på en skammel, inntullet i et pledd og smattende på pipa. Hun gjorde seg ikke til kjenne med én gang, men sto først og observerte ham en stund, og hun kjente et sug av savn da hun plutselig innså at han minnet henne om faren hennes. Det siste halve året før Cornelis døde hadde han stort sett sittet sånn, i en stol på Villa Rosas takterasse, mens han langsomt syknet hen, og sett ut mot havet. Når hun hadde en ledig stund, hadde hun sittet ved siden av og hørt ham fortelle de samme gamle, men kjære historiene om og om igjen, samt en og annen formaning om hva hun skulle gjøre når han ikke var mer. Lenge hadde hun ikke villet se sannheten i øynene, ta innover seg at faren var døende, og derfor bare halvveis lyttet til ham. Det hadde hun angret på i ettertid, og kanskje var det derfor hun også følte på en uro under all kjærligheten, nå da hun så kjæresten i den samme posisjonen og med det samme lengselsfulle blikket.

Han blåste ut en sky med røyk, som et vindpust mildt sendte i hennes retning. Selv tobakken var den samme.

Hun kom ut til ham, og han snudde seg mot henne da han hørte skrittene.

«Hvor er Ravn?» spurte hun.

«Jeg sendte henne hjem. Jeg har det mye bedre nå.» Det var ingen grunn til å tvile på at det var sant, han hadde fått tilbake fargen i kinnene, så hun nikket bare. «Jeg har vært på do,» fortsatte han før hun kom så langt som å spørre, og la presiserende til: «Litt.»

Hun trakk ut benken inne ved husveggen og tok plass siden av ham. Han la pipa fra seg, viklet venstrehånden fri fra teppet og rakte den mot henne, og hun tok den i sin og klemte den.

«Jeg blir bekymret for deg,» innrømmet hun.

«Det forstår jeg,» svarte han og så på henne. Blikket hans var matt, men kjærlig og empatisk, som hos en oppgitt og angrende synder. «Men du trenger ikke. Det kommer og går, jeg tror ikke det er farlig.»

«Kanskje ikke.» Hun rettet på den ene fletta hans. «Men jeg holder ikke ut at du har det så vondt.»

« _Du_ holder ikke ut?» Det glimtet til i øynene hans, og hun måtte le av sin egen, lite gjennomtenkte kommentar. Men så ble han brått alvorlig og strammet grepet om hånden hennes. «Unnskyld, Rosa.»

«Unnskyld for hva?»

«For det jeg sa om å hoppe i havet.»

Langemann var ikke typen som ba om tilgivelse, i hvert fall ikke med ord, så hun ble rett og slett litt satt ut av det. Hun smilte tappert. «Du trenger noe å gjøre,» konkluderte hun. «Noe som gir deg noe annet å tenke på.»

Han returnerte smilet, spakt og halvhjertet. «Jeg tror ikke inspisering og byrådsmøter er noe for meg.»

«Det er jeg faktisk enig i,» medgikk hun. «Men jeg tenkte nå mer i retning en oppdagelsesferd eller noe.»

Han virket skeptisk. «En oppdagelsesferd? Du høres ut som Ravn.»

«Så hun var oppe hos deg?»

«Ja, hun var oppe hos meg.» Han ristet på hodet. «Den jenta kan _snakke_.»

Rosa humret. «Ja, men mesteparten av det som kommer ut er temmelig vettugt, spør du meg.»

«Hva hadde du tenkt jeg skulle oppdage, da?»

«Tja, du kunne jo bli bedre kjent med ditt eget hjem.»

«Jeg kjenner byen godt, Rosa.»

«Ja, men hva med resten av øya? Hvor mye av den har du egentlig sett, utover Dødningsskallebukta og kapteinens borg?»

Han ble tankefull. «Jeg var på nordsiden engang,» mimret han. «Da Sabeltann vurderte å sette en vaktpost der ute. Men det må være minst ti år siden. Ja…» Han nikket. «Faren din var med.»

Hun hadde ikke lyst til å snakke om faren sin, så hun feide i stedet blikket ut over byen og videre mot vulkanfjellet som ruvet bakenfor. Hun la hodet bakover, myste opp mot toppen, den høyeste av dem alle, som så vidt kunne skimtes gjennom det alltid tilstedeværende sløret av tåke: «Har du vært _der?_ »

Han fulgte blikket hennes. «På toppen av Abra? Har _noen_ vært der?»

«Morgan har,» svarte hun. «Visstnok.»

Det var alltid en viss risiko forbundet ved å nevne Pinkys far. På mange måter var han ennå et åpent sår, et tema Langemann unngikk med mindre han brakte det på bane selv. Hun merket en slags motvilje i ham nå også, men han ble verken aggressiv eller avvisende. «Sier du det?» sa han bare, og blikket fikk et drag av interesse.

«Visste du det ikke?»

«Nei. De årene var… de årene var jeg opptatt med andre ting.»

Han var ikke komfortabel, det var opplagt, så hun skyndte seg å føre samtalen videre. «Da synes jeg vi skal dra dit. Bestige Abra.»

Han løftet brynene. «Vi?»

«Jeg blir med deg, selvsagt,» sa hun, som om det var den mest selvfølgelige ting i verden. «Noen må jo se til sveklingen.»

«Pass deg,» advarte han, men det kom med et smil.

«Jeg mener det,» forsikret hun og flyttet på seg, slik at ble sittende ansikt mot ansikt. «La oss gjøre det. Hvis du er i form til det.»

«Jeg er i form til det,» slo han fast, såpass kjapt at hun mistenkte at responsen i hvert fall delvis kom rent instinktivt. «Er _du_? Blir vel ikke akkurat en spasertur, det her.»

Hun fnyste. «Jeg er ikke en av de sarte madammene kapteinen stjeler smykker fra.»

Han slapp hånden hennes og grep henne i stedet varsomt om haka. «Nei, Rosami, du er mange ting, men sart er du ikke.»

Hun lente seg fram og kysset ham fort. «Kom! Hvis du er i slag, så går vi til Oliver og spør om han har et kart.»

«Nå?»

«Hvis du er i slag, sa jeg.»

Hun så at han kjente etter. «Det går nok,» konkluderte han. «La meg bare få støvlene på.»

Hun observerte ham stille mens han reiste seg i jakt på fottøyet. «Kanskje du skal ha litt mat først?» spurte hun, plutselig bevisst på hvor mye tynnere han faktisk var.

Han stoppet opp litt, og la en hånd prøvende mot magen sin. «Nei, best å la den få litt fred,» avgjorde han.

En porsjon kokte grønnsaker dagen i forveien, som dessuten hadde endt i et fat den påfølgende morgenen, virket ikke som mye å gå på, men han visste nok best selv så hun presset ham ikke.

Én ting av gangen. Han var i det minste oppe av stolen.

* * *

Det var som vanlig godt med folk i og rundt Olivers krambod denne ettermiddagen. Med sin gode plassering på hjørnet av Paradegata og Havnesmauet var den et naturlig knutepunkt i byen, ikke bare fordi Oliver kjøpte og solgte nesten alt hva hjertet måtte begjære, men også fordi han gjerne bød på en hyggelig prat, sin omfattende kunnskap og gode råd. Selv kaptein Sabeltann søkte råd hos Oliver, ble det sagt. Når Langemann ikke var nok.

Folksomheten til tross, det ble kunstig taust da Rosa og Langemann dukket opp. De summende samtalene stilnet og folk skottet bort på dem, som om de egentlig hadde mest lyst til å glo, men ikke helt turde. Rosa kunne godt forstå at Langemann syntes det var ubehagelig, men han holdt seg i skinnet denne gangen, faktisk bedre enn hun selv gjorde, og gikk bare rolig inn i butikken med henne i hælene.

Hun hadde alltid likt å komme hit, det var et spennende rom med stadig nye skatter å oppdage, selv om Oliver til tider drev henne til vanvidd med skarpsynet sitt. Det nyttet ikke å holde ting skjult for den mannen, han kunne tilsynelatende lese tanker og noen ganger kunne det være temmelig irriterende. Han forsto det uutalte behovet deres denne gangen også, og noen skarpe blikk rettet mot de øvrige kundene var nok til å få dem til å forlate lokalet.

«Det stemmer at Morgan nådde toppen av Abra, ja,» nikket han, da de hadde forklart ærendet sitt. «Han så mye av øya i sin tid, mens _du_ var opptatt av å plyndre skip og erobre kvinner.» Det siste var henvendt til Langemann (selv om han sendte Rosa et lite blikk da han la til det med kvinnene), og Rosa kjente kjæresten godt nok til å se at det ble mottatt med blandede følelser.

«Er det noe kart?» spurte han bare.

Oliver smilte hemmelighetsfullt og haltet bort til et lite skap innerst i hjørnet bak disken sin. Det slo Rosa i samme øyeblikk at han var den eneste som hadde tedd seg som normalt rundt kvartermesteren de siste par dagene. En mann som hadde fått beinet amputert syntes nok ikke at litt magevondt kvalifiserte til overdreven sympati.

Oliver hadde levd mesteparten av sitt liv som slave for en fransk guvernør da han, av ukjente og uselviske årsaker, hjalp Sabeltann og hans menn ut av sin herres fangenskap og følgelig måtte ta konsekvensen av det. Torturert nesten til døde ble han dumpet i havet utenfor øya Bellevue, der piratene fikk berget ham i siste liten og senere tok ham med til Det usynlige land. Der hadde han nå levd godt i fjorten år, et bein fattigere, men velsignet med Sabeltanns evige takknemlighet (noe som var få forunt og kanskje verdt prisen).

Han returnerte med et kart han brettet ut på disken foran dem. «Dette er det mest oppdaterte jeg har,» erklærte han, og både Langemann og Rosa lente seg fram for å se. Det usynlige land var sirlig tegnet, vakkert og detaljrikt, spesielt de kystnære sørlige og vestlige områdene, og det var lett å finne både Abra Havn, Dødningsskallebukta og kapteinens borg. I midten og mot nordøst var det langt færre detaljer, der dominerte stort sett vulkanen.

«Hvem har tegnet det?» spurte Langemann.

«Jeg har,» sa Oliver. «Etter Morgans beskrivelser. Valdemar har hjulpet meg med å fylle ut her.» Han lot fingeren gli mot området rundt De syv klipper i nordvest, og kikket opp med et lurt smil. «Det er ennå under utarbeidelse.»

«Rart at kapteinen ikke viser større interesse for landet han faktisk bor på,» sa Rosa, og leste av blikket Langemann sendte henne at han for så vidt var enig, men syntes det var vanskelig å gi uttrykk for det, evig lojal mot Sabeltanns avgjørelser som han var.

«I følge Morgan er det lettest å bestige Abra vestfra,» fortsatte Oliver og pekte. «Det er tett jungel, sa han, men stigningen er ikke altfor bratt.»

«Er det andre hindringer?» spurte Langemann, for det var som nevnt sparsomt med opplysninger å hente fra tegningene. «Elver, kløfter, myrer…?»

«Jeg vet ikke,» svarte Oliver ærlig. «Hadde jeg visst det, hadde det vært der.» Han dunket fingeren mot kartet. «Og det er uansett femten år siden. Mye kan ha endret seg.»

De sto en stund i tankefull taushet alle tre. Langemann stirret på kartet, mens de andre to egentlig var vel så opptatt av ham. De studerte ham diskré, så de små hintene av forventning som langsomt glattet ut smerterynkene og tente en glød i blikket som ikke hadde vært der på en stund. Så kikket de bort på hverandre og utvekslet et lite smil, som om de delte en hemmelighet de begge fant glede i, men ingen av dem sa noe før Langemann ble den første til å ta ordet: «Kan jeg få låne det?»

«Ikke mist det,» formante Oliver, og skjøv det over disken mot ham. «Og fyll inn de blanke feltene.»


	6. Sjette kapittel

_**Sjette kapittel**_

 _Jeg prøver å huske det som er ditt  
Men fargene blekner, og alt blir sort og hvitt_

 _( - Terje Formoe)_

* * *

Forberedelsene til ekspedisjonen holdt Langemann travelt opptatt de neste par dagene. Han var en skarp fyr, så han forsto inderlig godt at dette også hadde vært Rosas intensjon med hele forslaget, nemlig å få ham ut av huset og i aktivitet. Men han gadd ikke være stolt og prinsippfast når lysten til å oppleve noe var så mye sterkere. Det var ikke bare den vanlige dragningen mot å tøye grenser og ta sjanser han følte på, men også noe som hvisket i ham at dette handlet om å bevise noe, at han fremdeles kunne, fremdeles dugde, og han hadde uansett aldri kunnet overse det nytente konkurranseinstinktet som lå der og vibrerte under alt det andre. Det som sa at hvis Morgan hadde gjort noe, måtte han gjøre det samme – og helst litt bedre. Det var selvsagt tåpelig å tenke slik, som en jypling i full brunst, og likevel hadde han reagert med glede på følelsen. For det lå noe ungt og energisk over den, og det var ikke noe han hadde for mye av om dagen.

Fordi kartet var så strippet for opplysninger, oppsøkte han i tur og orden de eldre mennene i landsbyen for å høre om de hadde noe å tilføye. Ingen av dem møtte blikket hans, spesielt ikke da Morgan ble nevnt, og det slo ham plutselig at han aldri hadde bedt dem snakke om ham før. Morgan hadde vært hans beste venn, men det betydde ikke at han var den eneste i landsbyen som satte ham høyt. Han hadde vært vel ansett i sin tid, mintes Langemann, og det plutselige sviket hadde gått hardt inn på dem alle. Etter det hadde både mannen og hendelsen blitt et ikke-tema, delvis fordi Sabeltann mislikte å høre om det, men kanskje mest – og Langemann innså det vel egentlig først nå – fordi _han_ ikke likte det. Morgan var noe han hadde gjemt bort langt inne i seg, noe bare han skulle se, og han likte ikke at folk pirket i det.

Det var vel derfor han hadde reagert som han hadde gjort, først med avvisning og så med sinne, da Pinky begynte å stille spørsmål. Vel hadde han visst at det før eller siden ville skje, ingen kunne si at han var uforberedt, og likevel hadde det vært så uendelig vanskelig å snakke til gutten om faren hans. Han hadde aldri fått seg til å si hele sannheten: at Morgan hadde brutt både den eden han hadde sverget kapteinen og mannskapets kodeks, stjålet en gullskatt (inkludert Sabeltanns elskede gylne tiger) og stukket til havs, helt ut av det blå og tilsynelatende uten grunn. (Det _var_ en grunn, selvsagt: Pinky. Og guttens mor, hvem nå enn hun var. Eller hadde vært. Men det var en annen historie, og en han neppe noensinne ville fullt ut forstå).

Han hadde vel latt det skinne igjennom at visse ting skulle forbli usagt, og da var det for så vidt ikke så rart at byens menn reagerte som de gjorde på de plutselige spørsmålene hans. Uansett hadde de ikke mange svarene å gi, annet enn å bekrefte Morgans mange turer rundt på øya, så Langemann endte opp med å gjøre noe han aldri hadde gjort før: Han gikk gjennom vennens eiendeler.

Kameraten hadde ikke etterlatt seg stort, han hadde aldri vært opptatt av å eie så mye, og det meste hadde vært om bord i _Esmeralda_ da hun sank. Mindre personlige ting, som interiøret i vertshuset, hadde andre for lengst tatt i bruk, og hva som hadde skjedd med resten var Langemann faktisk ikke helt sikker på. Han spurte Bella og Gusto først, bare et liksom tilfeldig, henslengt spørsmål (som de nok gjennomskuet bedre enn han likte å innrømme) om hvor de hadde gjort av forrige huseiers løsøre. De henviste ham videre til Oliver, så mindre enn en dag etter at han hadde vært der sist, gikk han tilbake til kramboden.

«Morgans saker, ja,» nikket Oliver, som om Langemann hadde spurt etter noe helt trivielt, som vokslys. «De har jeg i en kasse oppe hos meg selv.»

«Du har ikke forsøkt å selge dem?»

«Nei.» Kremmeren så på ham med et sigende blikk. «Jeg regnet med du ville komme en dag.»

Langemann sa ingenting, men fulgte etter da han ble vinket med opp trappa til andre etasje. Det var her Oliver hadde soveværelset sitt, et enkelt rom med en seng og et bord og et ildsted. I det ene hjørnet var det en luke til et kott i veggen, og denne åpnet han og pekte på kista som sto der inne. «Vær så god,» sa han. «Fiskestanga ga jeg til Pinky for et par år siden, men resten er oppi der.»

Langemann så på kista, men fikk seg liksom ikke til å dra den ut med det første. «Du vet hva det er?» spurte han.

«Ja,» medgikk Oliver. «Ikke rare greiene, men det er selvsagt sett med nøytrale øyne. Jeg vet hva jeg så, men hva _du_ vil se er nok noe helt annet.» Han ga ham et sympatisk klapp på overarmen. «Ta den tiden du trenger.»

Han gikk, og Langemann lot ham gå uten et ord. Ikke snudde han seg etter ham heller, ventet bare til døra hadde knirket igjen og den hule lyden av trebeinet mot trappetrinnene døde bort. Først da trakk han kista ut. Den traff gulvplankene med et lite smell, og en sky av støv virvlet opp fra lokket for så å danse ned igjen i den smale stripen av dagslys fra vinduet. Han huket seg ned ved siden av og la hendene på låsen, men trengte å samle seg enda noen sekunder før han klarte å åpne.

Han visste ikke helt hva han hadde forventet å finne, og det slo ham først nå, da han stirret ned på det som ved første øyekast så ut til å være en haug med bøker og papirer, og kjente pulsen slå raskere. Papirer betydde ord og ord betydde budskap, og han grep den øverste, en stor protokoll, og bladde litt i den. Det viste seg å være regnskapet over vertshuset, navn og tall i sirlige kolonner. Ikke spesielt interessant, men synet av Morgans velkjente håndskrift ga likevel fra seg et aldri så lite spark; mindre forseggjort og elegant enn Sabeltanns, men langt penere enn hans egen. Han fant seg selv på listen over kredittkunder, stort sett oppført som "Langemann", en sjelden gang som "Jack", og det fikk det til å rykke nesten ufrivillig i smilebåndet hans. Bare Morgan kalte ham Jack.

Papirene ellers var mer av det samme: huskelister og handlelister og små notater om helt hverdagslige gjøremål. Ingenting personlig, ingenting som besvarte spørsmål, og ingenting som var nyttig med tanke på turen. Det øvrige innholdet lot til å være en tilfeldig sammenrasket samling av ting: noen lommetørkler, et silkesjal (i Morgans favorittfarge rød), en pipe av bein, en tobakkspung (tom) og en lommeflaske (også tom). Helt i bunn lå et par kvinnehansker av kalveskinn, og rykningen i Langemanns smilebånd slo nå ut i lavmælt, nostalgisk latter, for disse brakte fram minner av den fornøyelige sorten. Det var en historie som involverte en portugisisk skjønnhet, hennes lettlurte far, noen falske perler, og en plutselig og hastig flukt med begrenset utbytte, som de som alltid hadde delt broderlig mellom seg: Langemann fikk en natt med damen og Morgan hanskene hennes.

De hadde falmet litt etter så mange år på bunnen av en mørk kiste, men Langemanns følsomme fingre kunne kjenne at de var av beste kvalitet. «Rart du ikke tok med disse til kvinnfolket ditt, Morgan,» hvisket han, og overrasket seg selv ved å si tankene sine høyt, selv i et rom uten tilhørere. «Men hun var kanskje ikke av den hanskekledde typen? Jeg kan ikke helt se for meg deg med en sånn en.»

Han skulle til å legge dem fra seg igjen, da han kjente noe hardt gjennom skinnet. Noe var blitt dyttet opp i pekefingeren på den ene, og da han ristet i den datt det to mansjettknapper ut på gulvet med et lekent klirr. De spratt av gårde i hver sin retning, og han fikk stoppet den ene med foten og plukket den andre fram fra under senga, og det var da han holdt sistnevnte opp foran seg, mellom tommel og pekefinger, at en ny strøm av minner flommet over ham.

Disse mansjettknappene hadde han helt glemt, han hadde ikke så mye som tenkt på dem på over tjue år, og likevel husket han _alt_ nå da han så dem. Ikke fordi de skilte seg spesielt ut, de var ganske ordinære, i nå svartnet sølv, men han visste hva som ville komme fram da han gnikket på dem, og ganske riktig, der var monogrammet.

 _W.M._

Wadsworth Montgomery. Selv etter alle disse årene mintes han navnet, og ikke fordi løytnant Montgomery skilte seg spesielt ut han heller. Han hadde vært en britisk offiser stasjonert i Port Royal, bare én i den lange rekken av mennesker Langemann og Morgan hadde svindlet, og den eneste grunnen til at Langemann husket ham og dette spesifikke kuppet, var at Morgan hadde lagt beslag på mansjettknappene hans. Han pleide ellers aldri å beholde smykker eller annen form for det han kalte unødvendig utspjåking (det var Langemann som var spradebassen av de to), men disse hadde han altså tatt. Fordi initialene var de samme.

 _W.M._ Wadsworth Montgomery. Willem Morgan.

Langemann kunne ikke huske å noensinne ha sett ham bruke dem, men her var de altså, og reaksjonen hans overrasket ham. Han fant seg selv revet mellom en voldsom trang til å gråte og en like intens lyst til å bare kaste fra seg knappene, som om de representerte alle minner om Morgan han hadde, og at å kvitte seg med dem ville være å kvitte seg med hele fortiden. Noe presset mot brystet hans, skjøt gjennom ham som en plutselig kvalme, og gjorde det vanskelig å puste. Det prikket over hele kroppen, som om han var angrepet av utøy, det svartnet for øynene hans, han kunne ikke få luft, og han rakk å tenke at nå døde han, før han rykket seg selv ut av det og stolpret seg på beina. Hofta hans ga etter i prosessen, slik at han mistet balansen og støtte inn mot Olivers seng, men det viste seg å være dette som skulle til for å få ham tilbake til sans og samling. Han sank ned på sengekanten, lettere rystet, og ble sittende der en stund mens han gjenvant kontrollen over åndedrettet. Han lukket fingrene om mansjettknappen, knuget den i knyttneven og bet seg selv i knokene, til ubehaget hadde gitt seg og han følte seg i stand til å reise seg igjen.

Da plukket han opp den andre knappen og slapp dem begge stillferdig ned i frakkelomma. Resten av sakene la han tilbake i kista og skjøv den på plass inn i kottet. De fikk bli der en stund til.

«Nå?» spurte Oliver da han kom ned i butikken igjen. «Fant du noe nyttig?»

Langemann unngikk å møte blikket hans. «På et vis.»


	7. Sjuende kapittel

_**Sjuende kapittel**_

 _Første gang jeg så deg var sommeren på hell  
Noe i ditt vesen traff en tone i meg selv_

 _(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

Folk hadde faktisk møtt fram for å se dem av gårde.

Langemann var vel egentlig ikke særlig overrasket, og ikke klandret han dem heller; nå som han visste hvor ensformig livet var på land, forsto han godt hvorfor de kastet seg over enhver mulighet til å oppleve noe nytt. Likevel var det litt irriterende. I hans øyne gjorde de noe lite til noe veldig stort, og blikkene de sendte ham, fikk ham til å føle seg som et sirkusdyr. De glodde og glante, og selv om ingen våget å si noe så han hørte det, var det lett å se hva de tenkte. De var usikre på om helsa hans holdt.

Han var usikker selv. Kanskje var det galskap å legge av sted på langtur når han var i den forfatningen han var i, og var det ikke nettopp derfor han følte at han måtte gjøre det? Han hadde mye å bevise, men dersom det ikke skulle lykkes, ville fallet bli desto hardere, og plutselig hadde han kjent på et uvant behov for å hente inn en annen persons vurdering.

Rosa var uaktuell. Hun hadde ikke sagt noe, ikke prøvd å stoppe ham, snarere tvert i mot, så enten hadde hun større tiltro til ham enn han hadde regnet med, eller så hadde hun en eller annen form for kriseplan klar. Han visste ikke helt hva som var verst, men begge deler var ille, så han hadde endt opp med å gå til Mia i stedet. Han hadde funnet henne i bakeriet, der hun og datteren Ebba eltet deig, og hun hadde ikke trengt mer enn å se på ham for å forstå hva det gjaldt. Hun tok ham med inn på bakrommet, og da han hadde forsikret seg om at jentungen ikke kunne høre dem, kastet han ikke bort tiden på småprat.

«Tror du jeg kan?» spurte han. «Tror du… den tåler det?»

«Kroppen din, mener du?»

«Hofta mi,» presiserte han. «Den…»

Han lot setningen dø, så bare bedende på henne i stedet, mens hun på sin side rygget noen skritt for å studere ham på avstand. «Er det vondt når du går?»

«Nei.» Han ristet på hodet. «Bare om morgenen, og når jeg har sittet stille en stund.»

«Da tenker jeg at det er en bra ting at du går,» konkluderte hun. «At du holder deg i bevegelse.»

Opplagt. Han smilte nesten da han hørte det. Det var også hva Sabeltann og Pinky åpenbart hadde ment, året før da han langsomt kom seg etter skaden om bord _Den sorte dame._ Straks han var frisk nok til å forlate senga og i stedet fikk sitte ute i friluft, i en av kapteinens myke stoler, hadde de tillagt seg denne leie rutinen med å stadig vekk ta ham i armen og insistere på at han skulle gå med dem, fram og tilbake over dekket. Det hadde vært utmattende og smertefullt og til tider ydmykende, når han krøket seg sammen som en olding og måtte lene seg på dem, men i ettertid kunne han se hvorfor de gjorde det og at det absolutt hadde vært viktig for helingsprosessen.

Mia hadde snudd seg mot krydderhylla si og plukket ned en krukke. «Når det gjelder magen din, har jeg ikke annet råd enn at du passer dietten,» sa hun.

«Ja,» mumlet han mens han så på hvordan hun helte noe av innholdet fra krukka over i en tøypose. «Det er ikke alltid nok.»

«Nei, og da tar du dette.» Hun rakte ham posen. «Omtrent en teskje, blandet ut i vann. Men…!» Hun nektet å slippe før hun var sikker på at han tok til seg advarselen. «Bare hvis du kan hvile minst seks timer etterpå. Det gjør deg sløv.»

«Jeg forstår,» nikket han og stakk posen i lomma. «Det…» Han nølte. «Det er en ting til.»

«Ja?»

Blikket hans gled nesten ubevisst mot døra. Den var like forsvarlig lukket som før. «Det skjedde noe her om dagen. Jeg… Det svartnet litt for øynene mine, og jeg fikk tungt for å puste.»

«Pustevansker også?» Hun så på ham med et så granskende blikk, full av empatisk vantro over hans plutselige skrøpelighet, at han straks krympet seg i skam og angret på at han i det hele tatt hadde nevnt det.

Han veivet oppgitt med en hånd. «Nei, det var sikkert ingenting. Jeg hadde ikke spist noe særlig, det var sikkert derfor.»

Blikket forble granskende. «Fremdeles forstoppet? Kanskje jeg likevel skal gi deg et klyster før du drar?»

Han humret oppgitt. «Jeg får Rosa til å gjøre det,» sa han, noe som selvsagt aldri ville skje.

Mia la hodet på skakke, tvang seg til øyekontakt. «Hun gleder seg, vet du. Til å dra på tur med deg. Hun prøver å skjule det, men…» Hun nikket smilende. «Jeg tror dere to vil ha godt av å være sammen.»

«Ja…» Han slo blikket ned, lukket hånden om tøyposen nede i lomma. «Takk for hjelpa.»

Kanskje var det nettopp det folk tenkte, nå som de hadde stilt opp for å se dem av gårde, at han og Rosa ville ha godt av å tilbringe tid sammen. Langemann hadde aldri fundert så mye over hva andre måtte tenke om forholdet deres. Han hadde ikke engang fundert over hva _han_ tenkte om det. Hun var hans, det var alt. Ikke kjæresten hans, eller damen hans, bare hans. Og av og til trengtes det et langt blikk fra en annen mann for å minne ham på det. At hun var et territorium han måtte beskytte, en skatt som skulle voktes og verdsettes. Han hadde kanskje begynt å ta henne for gitt etter alle disse årene.

De forlot byen uten større festivitas, og snakket ikke engang sammen før de var kommet et godt stykke unna menneskemengden. Da han endelig snudde seg mot henne, var det bare for å si at de skulle følge stien mot Dødningsskallebukta og så videre inn i jungelen derfra. Det visste hun selvsagt allerede, de hadde planlagt ruten sammen, men i det minste hadde han åpnet for en samtale om hun ønsket en.

Det så ikke ut til at hun gjorde det. Hun smilte bare og nikket, og han slapp henne inn foran seg så hun kunne lede an. Han ble gående bak henne og observere henne, se hvordan kroppen hennes forflyttet seg smidig og lett over det ulendte terrenget, oppakningen til tross. Han hadde tatt den tyngste sekken selv, men det var likevel ingen lett bør hun bar på. Den så ikke ut til å hefte henne. Bevegelsene var derimot duvende og nesten søvndyssende, de førte ham femten år tilbake (og han lot dem), til den aller første gangen han så henne.

September 1701. Port Providence. Sabeltann hadde kommet for å finne en mann.

Langemann hadde seilt med ham i halvannet år på det tidspunktet og var allerede godt kjent med den ekstreme målrettetheten. Når kapteinen først hadde satt seg noe fore, var han ikke til å stoppe, og det beste man kunne gjøre var å henge med så godt man kunne, klar til å yte hjelp og assistanse, av alle slag, når det trengtes.

«Hva er dette for mann?» hadde han spurt.

«Nederlender,» svarte Sabeltann. «Tidligere kanonmester, en av de beste. Han har seilt som handelsreisende i noen år, men nå som Nederlandene er i ferd med å bli trukket inn i den spanske arvestriden, er han kalt til tjeneste igjen.»

«Hva har det med oss å gjøre?»

«Han har nektet.»

«Jeg forstår fremdeles ikke hva det har med oss å gjøre.»

«Det ble ikke godt tatt i mot, selvsagt. Ingen vil _ta_ i mannen. Han har mistet alt: skuta, kommisjonen, kundene… Med andre ord, han er akkurat det _vi_ trenger, en mann med ferdigheter og akkurat passe mengder desperasjon.»

«Skjønner. Og hva heter vidunderet?»

«Cornelis. Cornelis av Friesland.»

De fant ham på et vertshus i den mindre lugubre delen av byen (i den grad Port Providence hadde en slik); en velbygd mann i midten av førtiårene, med sort skjegg og et skarpt blikk – ikke kvast, men åpent og stolt. «Jeg vet hvem du er,» sa han allerede før Sabeltann hadde fått introdusert seg. «Jeg så deg gå i land. Hva vil du meg?»

Den røffe stilen til tross, han var ikke vond å få i prat. «Det stemmer, jeg ønsker ikke å krige mot Spania,» bekreftet han da kapteinen hadde spurt ham ut om ryktene. «Min kone var spansk. De har aldri gjort _meg_ noe.»

«De vil savne en mann med dine talenter når kampene starter,» sa Sabeltann, og Langemann kunne høre at det ikke _bare_ var tomt smiger. «Jeg hører store ting.»

«Som det meste annet er det overdrevet,» mente Cornelis og tente opp en pipe. Han tilbød dem tobakk, Sabeltann avslo, men Langemann tok gladelig i mot. «Og jeg er uansett ferdig med den slags nå.»

«Er du? Også hvis det ikke er spanjoler du må skyte på?»

«Hva skulle jeg da skyte på?»

«Forhåpentligvis ingenting. Men dersom det blir nødvendig, på _alt._ »

Cornelis blåste ut en sky med røyk. «Hva i himmelens navn er det du babler om?»

«Et fort,» forklarte Sabeltann. «Hjemmebasen min har et fort som trenger en kommandør.»

«Tilbyr du meg en jobb?» Han var åpenbart ikke typen til å gå rundt grøten.

Det var ikke kapteinen heller, nå som han oppfattet mannens interesse. «Kost og losji og en trygg havn, på et sted ingen finner deg. Du kan forsvinne fra jordens overflate, Cornelis, og leve ut dine dager fred og ro.»

Det lød for godt til å være sant, og det var det også, men han var ikke i en posisjon til å takke nei, og det var han nok også klar over. «Jeg har en datter,» sa han prøvende. «Sytten år.»

«Jaha?» sa Sabeltann, som sterkt motsatte seg kvinner i Det usynlige land. «Og det er ingen mulighet for å gifte henne bort?»

Cornelis reagerte på forslaget med å bryte ut i latter. «Å nei, denne er ikke for å gifte bort,» skrattet han. «Det er hun altfor god til. Hun er min beste mann.»

Og akkurat da, som på signal, hadde hun kommet. De hørte henne kjekle med en vakt i døra, som ikke ville la henne slippe inn med musketten, og Cornelis snudde seg mot henne med et ansikt sprekkeferdig av kjærlighet og stolthet. «Du kan bare gi opp,» ropte han til vakten. «Hun får det som hun vil. Det gjør hun alltid.»

Langemann fikk ikke med seg stort av forhandlingene etter det. Da han først hadde fått øye på Rosa, ble alle andre detaljer vage. Men hun hadde da kommet seg forbi vakten til slutt og strent bort til bordet deres med et skeptisk blikk, og Langemann oppdaget, mye til sin egen overraskelse, at han ikke kunne se seg mett på henne.

Senere kunne han aldri sette fingeren på akkurat hva det var han hadde falt for, om det var de store, hvite fortennene, den litt krokete, spanske nesa eller de sprakende brune øynene. Fram til det øyeblikket hadde han trodd at smaken hans var en helt annen, at han likte smålubne, blonde jenter med store bryster, men her sto Rosa og var alt annet enn det: høyreist og muskuløs, kledd i mannsklær og med kruttsot i ansiktet.

Hun var det fineste han noen gang hadde sett.

Og han visste allerede før de skilte lag den kvelden at han måtte ha henne.


	8. Åttende kapittel

_**Åttende kapittel**_

 _Og røverne har lett i hundre år  
De aner ingenting om skatten vår_

 _(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

Han virket ikke hemmet av skaden sin. Hun hadde sluppet ham forbi seg straks de svingte inn i jungelen fra Dødningsskallebukta, stillferdig observert ham bakfra, og de som ikke visste om den, la neppe merke til den ørlille haltingen. Den var ingenting mot den stive måten han hadde beveget seg på da han gikk i land etter toktet forrige høst. Den gangen hadde hun sett med én gang at noe hadde skjedd.

Han ville ikke snakke om det. Etter litt press hadde han innrømmet at han var blitt skutt, bedyret at det gikk bra, men ikke noe mer. Det var resten av mannskapet som hadde gitt henne detaljene, så grusomme, usammenhengende og overdrevne at hun til slutt hadde stilt Tønnes til veggs, fordi han var den sindigste av dem og den som mest sannsynlig ville fortelle sannheten uten å smøre unødvendig tjukt på.

Det hadde ikke akkurat vært beroligende. Langemann skulle vært død, fikk hun vite. « _Ingen_ overlever sånt,» forklarte Tønnes. «Kula rev opp tarmene så dritten rant rett ut i såret; det var så råttent at du kunne lukte det over halve skuta. Så ikke spør _meg_ hva det kvinnemennesket helbredet ham med. Det er så jeg tror det faktisk _var_ trolldom, slik gutta hevder. Jeg har i hvert fall ingen bedre forklaring.»

Dagmar.

Det var navnet mirakelkuren hadde fått.

Rosa hadde aldri hørt snakk om henne før. Hun tvilte på at andre enn Langemann hadde. Men ryktene fløy, selvsagt, for dette var den saftigste sladderen om kapteinen som noensinne hadde nådd Abra Havns gater. Kunne virkelig deres kalde og harde leder en gang ha elsket noen? Krevde ikke det at han hadde et hjerte? Følelser? Drifter?

Rosa hadde holdt munn, og tankene sine for seg selv, mens praten i byen gikk. Dette _var_ en historie om kjærlighet, innså hun, men den hadde ingenting med Dagmar å gjøre.

Hun hadde lenge visst at Sabeltann var glad i Langemann. Det lå i blikkene han sendte ham, og i de små berøringene, som ikke hadde vært spesielt oppsiktsvekkende om det ikke hadde vært for at han ellers _aldri_ berørte noen (om det nå ikke var for å slå). Hun hadde sett det alt for mange år siden og ofte fundert på om andre også så det. Om _Langemann_ så det. Det måtte han jo, observant som han var, men på en annen side, dette var vel sånt som menn kanskje ikke _ville_ vite? At han ble elsket av en annen mann, slik denne før hadde elsket en kvinne.

Langemann viste ikke noe særlig svekkelse over skaden de første månedene i land, i hvert fall ikke kroppslig, ikke annet enn den litt stive måten å gå på. Men han var mer åndsfraværende enn før, stillere, mer innesluttet, nesten uinteressert, som om hele opplevelsen hadde rystet ham. Det hadde den nok også, og hun hadde ikke lagt så mye i det (annet enn at hun savnet ham og nærheten hans), før i april, da han brått ble syk. Først da ble hun redd, da han lå der, brennende varm, og snakket over seg (om Dagmar, som han hevdet var i rommet sammen med dem), og hun ikke klarte å roe ham. Til feberen sank, like brått som den var kommet, og han omsider falt i søvn. Sabeltann hadde kommet for å se til ham, og om hun ikke allerede hadde visst det, forsto hun det da. Hun hadde aldri før vært så nær kapteinen som hun hadde vært den kvelden, aldri sett så mye av mannen bak masken, så mye følelse i blikket hans. Hun hadde en annen respekt for ham nå. Hun syntes nesten synd på ham.

Hun hadde aldri fortalt Langemann om det.

Og uansett, hun var glad og takknemlig for alt Sabeltann hadde gjort. At han hadde brakt kjæresten hjem til henne i god behold, denne gangen også. Hun ville ikke kritisere motivasjonen hans.

* * *

Ved middagstider var de kommet lengre bort fra byen enn Rosa noensinne hadde vært. Stien hadde sluttet å være en sti, de fulgte i stedet et nesten usynlig dyretråkk gjennom den stadig tettere jungelen. Langemann ledet fortsatt an, men holdt seg tettere på. Stadig strakte han armen ut bak seg og grep etter hennes, som for å ikke miste henne, noe hun syntes var både rørende og litt irriterende på samme tid. Hun satte pris på omsorgen, samtidig lå selvstendighetsbehovet der og strittet i mot. Slik hadde hun alltid vært. Så fast bestemt på å klare seg selv at å gi uttrykk for hjelp var en fallitterklæring, selv overfor ham.

De rastet på en stor, flat steinhelle, ved en bekk, der det tette buskaset åpnet seg litt. De snakket ikke mye sammen, noe som egentlig ikke plaget henne. Det var en god form for stillhet, ikke spent og ladet av ubesvarte spørsmål, slik den hadde vært så lenge, men hjemlig og full av vane. Som hos et gammelt ektepar. Tanken fikk henne til å knise, og han så opp på henne, mildt spørrende.

«Se på oss,» sa hun.

«Ja,» sa han. «Se på oss.»

Han hentet fram et par skipskjeks fra sekken sin og ga henne den ene. «Tre dager opp, og to dager ned igjen,» sa han, og repeterte det de hadde kommet fram til allerede før de dro. «Vi har mat nok til det, men det er bare kjeks. Hvis du vil ha kjøtt, må vi jakte.»

«Hvis _jeg_ vil ha kjøtt?» gjentok hun. «Vil ikke du?»

«Jo,» nikket han. «Men magen min vil ikke.»

Hun ristet på hodet, oppgitt, men likevel kjærlig. «Langemann, du kan ikke slutte å spise kjøtt. Du kommer til å svinne hen til ingenting.»

Han skar en grimase, tydelig frustrert, om det nå var på grunn av situasjonen eller hennes stadige bekymring. «Jeg spiser kjøtt,» mumlet han. «Ved spesielle anledninger.»

Det var det. De fortærte resten av maten i taushet, så gikk de videre.

* * *

De hadde nådd vestsiden av fjellet og stigningen hadde startet. Det ble tyngre å gå, og vanskeligere også, for jungelen begynte for alvor å bli tett. Langemann måtte fram med sabelen og tidvis hakke vei gjennom krattet, og det var lett å miste oversikt. Men så lenge det gikk oppover, var de vel på rett kurs.

Over tretoppene hadde det begynt å mørkne, og rundt dem våknet naturen til liv. Rosa så aper mellom løvet i trærne, og slanger også, men visste at det hun så bare var en brøkdel av det som faktisk var der. Noen ganger raslet det i krattet ved siden av dem, og hun hadde ikke lyst til å innrømme at hun var redd, men spesielt høy i hatten var hun virkelig ikke. Hun lurte på hva Langemann tenkte, det var ikke stort hun var i stand til å lese ut fra den brede ryggen foran seg, men han så ikke ut til å ville stoppe med det første. Det var en overbevisning, et mål, i skrittene hans.

Hun hadde åpnet munnen for å si noe da festet under den høyre foten hennes glapp, og hun skled. Hun prøvde å gjenfinne balansen, bare for å oppdage at bakken ga etter under henne, jord og småstein begynte å skli ut, rase nedover skråningen. Hun rakk ikke skrike, bare veivet med armene, grep etter noe fast å holde i –

og neven hans lukket seg om håndleddet hennes og holdt henne. Han var sterk, han dro henne lett opp til seg, slik at hun ble stående tett inntil ham, den skjelvende pusten hennes mot adamseplet hans, mens resten av raset dundret videre uten henne.

«Ikke gjør sånn,» sa han.

 _Ikke skrem meg,_ mente han.

«Det går fint,» sa hun.

 _Takk og lov at jeg har deg,_ mente hun.

Han gløttet rundt seg. «Det er kanskje på tide å slå leir?»

De fant et passende sted, og mens han samlet ved, spente hun køyene deres ut mellom noen solide trestammer. De jaktet ikke, så det ble enda noen kjeks til kveldsmat, fortært i taushet ved bålet, mens jungelen, med alle dens lyder og mangel på lys, lukket seg sammen rundt dem. Den skremte henne ikke mer, ikke så lenge bålet brant og han var der, og jenta hun en gang hadde vært ville ha gremtes over at hun tenkte slik, men kvinnen hun var blitt, gjorde det ikke.

Etter måltidet stappet han tobakk i pipa, den typen faren hennes hadde introdusert ham for, og tente på, og hun fant en plass i armkroken hans, med hodet slumrende mot skulderen. Han hadde tatt av seg frakken, og hun strøk ham over den nakne armen som hvilte i fanget hennes, først åndsfraværende, men så heftet hun seg ved hvor gyllen huden hans var, merkbart mørkere enn hennes. Hun gløttet opp på ham, studerte de kjente trekkene som om hun så dem for første gang: den markante nesa, kløfta i haka, de mørke brynene, det sorte håret (med et lite skimmer av sølv), og det mest oppsiktsvekkende av alt, øynene – først grå, så grønne, så grå igjen, med den lille flammen helt innerst ved pupillen.

«Sigøyner,» datt det ut av henne.

Han rykket overrasket ut av tankene. «Hva?»

Hun merket at hun rødmet. Av alle dumme ting å si… «Unnskyld, jeg… Jeg har bare aldri tenkt over det før.»

«At jeg er sigøyner?»

Hun rettet seg opp. «Ikke misforstå meg! Jeg… Det er bare en side ved deg jeg ikke kjenner så godt.»

«Det er ikke en side ved meg,» sa han alvorlig. «Det er hele meg.» Han tok et drag av pipa, blåste ut en røyksky. «Men er det viktig? Vi er tyver og løgnhalser, ja, men ikke verre enn andre, vil jeg tro. Samme hva hyklerne sier.»

«Nei, det er ikke viktig,» bekreftet hun. «Jeg er bare nysgjerrig.»

Han gestikulerte med pipa. «Så spør.»

«Hvem var Jakov Karoli? Var han et lykkelig barn?»

Han tok seg en god tenkepause før han svarte. «Jeg var vel det. Jeg var elsket. Men det er et tøft liv for romer. Du slår aldri rot noe sted, du er fritt vilt hvor enn du kommer, ingen unnlater å fortelle deg at du ikke hører til der, og reglene innad i klanen er strenge. Men, jo, jeg hadde det nok bra. Jeg tenker ikke så mye på det.»

«Stor familie?»

«Ja og nei. Stor klan. Men jeg var min mors eneste barn.»

«Og faren din?»

«Jeg vet ikke sikkert hvem han er. I karavanen sa de at han var en _gadjo,_ altså en utenfra, en ikke-rom, som hadde tatt for seg. Men det tror jeg ikke på. Jeg tror det var Zóltan, en mann jeg kalte onkel. Han kunne ikke si noe, for han var allerede gift, men han behandlet meg alltid som en sønn, på godt og vondt. Til han ble høvding av klanen og jaget meg derfra.»

«Hvorfor i all verden gjorde han det?»

Han trakk på skuldrene. «Jeg var i veien, stilte for mange spørsmål, kritiserte… Jeg tror han så hva jeg en dag kunne bli.» Han bet tankefull i pipa. «Jeg var ikke gammel heller, bare omtrent som Pinky er nå. Et barn, selv om jeg ikke så det slik da.» Han lo lavt. «Å, jeg hadde store tanker om meg selv.»

Hun løftet en hånd, grep den ene fletta hans og rullet den lekent mellom fingrene sine, før hun også løftet blikket og fanget hans med det. «Han gjorde rett i å frykte deg. Du har klart deg bra.»

Han nikket. «Jeg har det. Jeg trenger ikke dem.» Han speilet gesten hennes, tok en lokk av håret hennes og skjøv den inn bak øret. «Legg deg til å sove, Rosami. Jeg tar første bålvakt.»

Hun falt til ro i køya, til knitringen i bålet og susingen i trærne, og hun søvnen hadde nesten innhentet henne da hun kjente fingertuppene hans varsomt kjærtegne ansiktet hennes. Hun smilte i slummeren. «Så det plager ikke deg at jeg er en _gadjo?_ » hvisket hun.

«Du er ingen _gadjo,_ men en _gadji,_ » svarte han.«Og definitivt en det er verdt å gi opp sine egne for.»


	9. Niende kapittel

_**Niende kapittel**_

 _Vi holder rundt hverandre  
når det mørkner mot kveld  
Å elske  
er å søke det beste i seg selv_

 _(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

Det var hardt å stå opp neste morgen. Langemann utsatte det så lenge han kunne, mens Rosa, som hadde hatt siste vakt, kokte kaffe over bålet, og først da hun pirket borti ham med rørepinnen gjorde han sitt første forsøk på å komme ut av køya. Han hadde som ventet stivnet til i løpet av natta, så det viste seg å by på utfordringer. Hofta var ikke veldig smertefull, bare voldsomt støl, men den fikk ham til å føle seg åtti år gammel der han langsomt stablet seg på beina og så ble stående, ute av stand til å flytte venstrefoten fram, noe som var både pinlig og temmelig upraktisk. Han gløttet bort på Rosa for å se om hun hadde merket noe, men da hun virket opptatt med kaffekjelen, prøvde han i stedet å dreie rundt ved hjelp av høyrefoten.

«Du gikk mye i går,» sa hun, uten å se opp.

«Hø?»

«Det er derfor du har stivnet.»

Han sukket. Det var åpenbart umulig å skjule noe for henne. Likevel var han ikke klar for å tape ansikt riktig ennå, og la en bråkjekk og litt irritabel tone i stemmen. «Selvsagt. Jeg må bare varme opp.»

Det var riktignok lettere sagt enn gjort, nå når han knapt kunne bevege på seg, så det ble egentlig til at han bare sto der og funderte, som om han med tankevilje alene kunne myke opp de støle leddene. Hun reiste seg og så på ham, oppgitt, men med et smil i øyekroken. «Legg deg ned.»

Han gløttet bak seg, mot køya, men før han rakk å spørre, hadde hun skrittet de få meterne bort til ham og gitt ham et varsomt puff, nok til at han mistet balansen og, fordi hofta ikke ville lystre, datt overende. Han landet mykt, i en haug med gammelt løv, og hun hadde selvsagt forsikret seg om et slikt utfall før hun ga ham støtet, likevel skulte han surt opp på henne.

«Slapp av,» instruerte hun og grep tak i den venstre leggen hans med begge hender.

«Hva gjør du?»

«Hysj, bare slapp av.»

Hun løftet beinet hans opp, i en langsom, men jevn bevegelse, og han kunne formerlig _høre_ hvordan det knirket og knaket i hofteleddet hans, som i gammelt treverk eller rustne hengsler. Det hele ble litt komisk, og han rakk å slippe et latterhikst før det plutselig gjorde vondt, og det ble til et smertehikst i stedet. Da stoppet hun opp og tøyde litt fram og tilbake, til han ble varmere og hun kunne fortsette. Hun presset kneet hans opp mot brystet, la seg mot ham med hele kroppsvekten, og det gjorde besynderlig vondt og godt på samme tid. Hånden hennes gled mot lysken hans, mot arret nederst i magen, utenpå klærne, men han kunne sverge på at han likevel kjente varmen fra den.

«Bedre?» spurte hun.

Han svarte med et sukk av velvære. «Hvor har du lært sånt?»

«Faren min var også en gammel sjømann.»

«Jeg trodde vi var enige om at jeg ikke er gammel,» protesterte han.

«Du er ikke gammel.» Han møtte blikket hennes, det hadde fått en glans av visshet og tålmodig medfølelse. «Sjømenn slites fort opp.»

Hun slapp ham og rakte ham en hånd, men han ignorerte den og kom seg på beina uten hjelp, som om dét skulle motbevise sannheten i ordene hennes. Han var fremdeles støl, men bevegelig, og ble stående og svinge prøvende på beinet mens de drakk kaffe.

«Hva hvis det blir verre?» datt det ut av ham. Han hadde ikke for vane å uttrykke sine personlige bekymringer høyt, men det lå noe i luften denne morgenen som inviterte til det. Det var han og det var Rosa, det var ingen grunn til å beholde masken på. «Hva hvis jeg til slutt ikke kan gå? Hva hvis jeg må, du vet, bruke stokk?» Hun kniste, og han kikket på henne med en blanding av forundring og irritasjon. « _Ler_ du?»

Hun tok seg sammen, men han kunne se at det kostet henne krefter. «Du mener alvor?»

«Ja! Hva hvis…» Stemmen sprakk, til hans store fortvilelse. «Hva hvis det ikke _er_ mer?»

Lenge (eller kanskje ikke lenge, det bare føltes sånn) bare holdt hun blikket hans, mens han hørte på sin egen pust slippe ut i små skjelvende stønn. «Hva hvis du må bli på land?» fortsatte hun til slutt for ham. «Hva hvis du blir lenket til senga, eller må dyttes rundt i en stol med hjul?» Hun smilte. «Langemann, du er på vei opp et fjell! Jeg tror du bekymrer deg unødig.»

Hun kom helt bort til ham, dro en pekefinger kjærlig langs kjevebeinet hans og lot den dvele litt under haka. «Det er derfor jeg lo,» forklarte hun. «Fordi jeg prøvde å se deg for meg med stokk, og det ble bare latterlig.» Hun tok fra ham den tomme kaffekoppen. «Kom igjen, la oss komme oss videre.»

* * *

Etappen ble langt mer strabasiøs enn gårsdagens. Morgans anvisninger hadde kanskje lovet at stigningen var slakest her på vestsiden, men de oppdaget snart at "slakest" i denne sammenhengen betydde "minst bratt" _._ Å holde en rett linje oppover gikk ikke, de måtte sno seg framover, først til venstre, så til høyre, stadig ta omveier rundt klipper og kløfter, noen ganger til og med trekke nedover igjen for å finne en alternativ rute. Jungelen ble også tettere, dagslyset slapp knapt ned til dem og Langemann hadde for lengst sluttet å stikke sabelen tilbake i beltet. De stoppet ofte for å sjekke kompasset de hadde med, redde for å miste retningssansen, og på et tidspunkt måtte også Rosa opp i en tretopp for å få tilbake oversikten over hvor de befant seg. Langemann hadde nok helst villet gjøre det selv, men Rosa kunne se at all vandringen hadde begynt å tære på ham. Han gikk skjevt, merket hun seg, trakk mer på venstrefoten enn han pleide, og for første gang siden hun hadde foreslått turen, begynte hun å lure på om han faktisk var i stand til å fullføre den. Men hun ga ikke uttrykk for disse bekymringene, tok bare på seg oppgaven med å klyve opp i trekronen før han rakk å si noe.

Alle hindringene til tross, de klarte å tilbakelegge en god distanse før nattemørket igjen kom sigende. Innen da hadde han begynt sakke akterut, og hun tok stadig seg selv i stoppe for å vente på ham. Dette plaget ham sannsynligvis mer enn eventuelle smerter, men det var likevel til slutt han som tok initiativ til å stoppe. «Jeg tror ikke jeg kan mer,» sa han, med en overraskende ærlighet og sårhet.

Hun kikket seg rundt, så seg ut et sted under et tre, vrengte av seg sekken og bredde ut pledd på bakken for ham. «Sett deg.»

Han protesterte ikke, noe som til tross for at det var foruroligende også gjorde alt mye enklere. Han dumpet ned på teppet, strakte venstrebeinet ut foran seg og gjorde ingenting for å skjule grimasen som gled over ansiktet i takt med bevegelsen.

«Jeg finner ved,» sa hun. «Bare vent her.»

Det tok sin tid, for det fløt ikke akkurat av tørre, brennbare kvister så langt nede i den fuktige underskogen, så innen hun returnerte til leirplassen var kveldsmørket over dem. Han hadde sovnet på teppet, med hodet mot trestammen, og hun stoppet opp for å smile av ham, men også fordi hun hadde sett dyret som rotet rundt i løvet rett ved siden av. Et enslig flodsvin hadde fattet interesse for mannfolket hennes og kommet, med tanke på at det _kunne_ ha vært en jaguar, skremmende nær. Hun la stille kvistene fra seg og dro musketten sin opp fra hylsteret på ryggen i en rask og vant bevegelse.

Skuddet ljomet gjennom jungelen, fulgt av høylytte skrik fra fugler og aper, og et panisk utbrudd fra Langemann, som var halvveis på beina før adrenalinet avtok og han gled tungpustet ned langs stammen igjen. Han stirret på henne, på flodsvinet som lå i dødskramper ved siden av ham og tilbake igjen. «Er du gal?» utbrøt han. «Du kunne truffet meg!»

«Jeg bommer ikke,» svarte hun rolig. «Så, nei.»

Han var ikke villig til å fire flagget riktig ennå. «Det er farlig å skremme en mann på det viset. Jeg kunne hatt et skarpladd våpen her, besvart ilden i ren refleks.»

Hun smilte muntert. «Men det har du ikke. Du sovnet på post.»

Han sukket og gløttet bort på det døde dyret. «Og hva skal du med den der?»

«Jeg er lei av kjeks,» svarte hun mens hun skrittet bort og satte kniven sin i skrotten. «Eller hva sier du? Er dette en spesiell anledning?»

Svinet var snart flådd og partert og hengt over bålet. Langemann hjalp henne, men igjen endte de opp med å snakke veldig lite sammen. Hun kunne likevel merke at han brant inne med en del ting, mer enn før. Noe presset på under overflaten, strakte seg mot henne, nærmere og nærmere, til hun nesten kunne kjenne fingertuppene hans på kroppen sin. Men det var ikke før hun skar opp litt av kjøttet og serverte ham, at det kom:

«Jeg har tenkt på det du sa i morges. Og jeg har tenkt på faren din.»

«På pappa?»

«Jeg likte ham.»

Som alltid når han ble nevnt eller tankene hennes streifet mot ham, kjente hun den sedvanlige gleden saltet med sorg. Hun skulle så gjerne snakket uanstrengt om faren sin, for det var i ordene han levde videre, likevel var det øyeblikk som disse, hvor hun helst ville være i fred med savnet. «Han likte deg også,» sa hun bare. «Før jeg gjorde.»

Han smilte. « _Alle_ liker meg raskere enn du gjorde. Du var _sta._ »

Hun knipset flørtende i hatten hans. «Du likte utfordringen.»

«Det nekter jeg ikke for.» Smilet forsvant og han spiste et par munnfuller av kjøttet, tygget dem langsomt og omstendelig bak en tankefull maske, før han til slutt så på henne igjen, intenst og åpent. «Rosa, er du lei deg for at du og jeg aldri fikk barn?»

Hun hadde vært i ferd med å ta en slurk av vannflaska si og nå spyttet hun væsken rett ut igjen, fordi det ikke engang var tid til å svelge før hun responderte på det mildt sagt overraskende spørsmålet. «At det var?»

«Jeg så deg med lille Nikki.» Han var helt alvorlig. «Og det slo meg at vi aldri har snakket om det.»

«Jeg trodde ikke det var noe du gikk og tenkte på,» svarte hun ærlig. «Det er jo ikke sånn at vi har unngått å forsøke å lage dem.»

Han trakk på smilebåndene. «Nei, men når det så ikke har blitt noe, så har jeg i det siste fundert litt på om du, vel, jeg vet ikke… så på det som en gave jeg har nektet deg?»

Hun måtte også smile litt. Det var alltid litt komisk når Langemann prøvde å pakke ting pent inn, spesielt når han burde vite at hun både tålte og foretrakk at han var direkte. «Har _du_ barn?»

«Ikke som jeg vet om.» Han så bort. «Det utelukker jo ikke at jeg har noen, men… Jeg burde ha satt unge på deg innen nå, dersom…»

«Det har du også gjort en gang,» avbrøt hun ham. «Jeg visste ikke om det,» la hun fort til da han brått så tilbake på henne, hele ansiktet en knute av skrekk og sjokk. «Ikke før jeg blødde den ut.»

Han så himmelfallen ut. «Når var dette?»

«Lenge siden. Før Pinky.»

«Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe?»

Hun klarte ikke å bestemme seg for om han lød anklagende eller ei, og trakk bare på skuldrene. «Hva var det å si? Det var jo ingen drømmer som brast, jeg mistet noe jeg ikke ante jeg hadde, jeg hadde ikke engang _visst_ at det var et lite frø av et barn om jeg ikke hadde hatt gamle Lovisa til å fortelle meg det. Du var på tokt, og da du kom tilbake, hadde du Pinky med deg. Det var ikke noe å fortelle.»

Det var vel strengt tatt ikke noe å fortelle nå heller. Han hadde ikke trengt å vite det, hun hadde aldri kjent på et behov for å dele det, og likevel føltes det ikke feil å si det. Hun merket det nå som det var ute, det ble ikke anspent og rart, tvert i mot kom en overraskende ro over henne, og hun så på ham, kjærlig og standhaftig. «Det er mange år siden jeg slo meg til ro med at jeg aldri skal bære fram barn, Jakov,» sa hun. «Jeg er ikke lei meg. Er du?»

Hun leste ham godt. Hun kunne se at han egentlig ikke trengte å tenke over saken, men likevel ventet et øyeblikk eller to med å svare, for å gi illusjonen av at han måtte. Han ristet på hodet til slutt, ålte seg nærmere og la armen om henne. «Jeg har deg og guttungen. Jeg trenger ikke flere.»

«Bare kapteinen?» la hun til. Hun angret med det samme.

«Det er vanskelig å forklare,» var alt han sa til det.

Hun lente seg mot ham, lettet over at han tok det på den måten. «Så la det være.»


	10. Tiende kapittel

_**Tiende kapittel**_

 _Det hjertet er fylt av  
vil livet gi deg  
Du får det du søker,  
resten farer forbi deg_

 _(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

Langemann gikk langs kaia i Tortuga ved siden av Morgan og var sur fordi kameraten ikke ville vise ham hva det var han bar på. Han holdt det varsomt i en knyttet neve inn mot brystet, og vek bare unna, både kroppslig og følelsesmessig, når Langemann spurte, maste og regelrett truet for å få se det. «Det er mitt,» var alt han sa, så irriterende rolig som bare Morgan kunne være. «Det er det fineste jeg har.»

Langemann gjorde et nytt utfall, en smidig manøver for å få tak i håndleddet hans, men Morgan var enda raskere og smatt unna denne gangen også, og han kjente hvordan det fikk det til å bruse i ham. Det var ikke så mye sinne, egentlig, bare frustrasjon, og også en del fortvilelse, fordi det var så ulikt Morgan å skjule ting for ham. Smaken av svik var besk og ikke lett å bli kvitt.

Morgan hadde strukket armen bak og opp, distansert ham ytterligere fra den forgjettede hemmeligheten, og Langemann fulgte den sultent med blikket i det neven ble veivet fram og tilbake. Hva det enn var, så skinte det, for et sterkt lys hadde begynt å trenge ut mellom fingrene og stråle ut i alle retninger. Selv om det pirret nysgjerrigheten hans desto mer, ble Langemann også aktsom nå, og han nølte, slitt mellom ønsket om å se og redselen for å oppdage.

«Hva har du der, Morgan?» ba han, og stemmen lød puslete, som hos en resignert tigger. Han hadde spilt alle kortene sine, det var bare trygling igjen. «Vær så snill å vis meg det. Morgan, la meg få se!»

Vennens øyne lyste mot ham, milde og irettesettende på samme tid, slik de alltid hadde vært. Langemann kunne speile seg i dem, se seg selv som den han var, og det var ikke alltid han likte det han så. Likevel var det noe rensende over det, noe fast og urokkelig. Noe trygt. «Ja vel,» sa Morgan omsider.

Han rakte fram neven og åpnet den langsomt. Lyset ble intenst og blendende og Langemann måtte skygge for øynene, myse mot hvitheten, før han klarte å skjelne formen på det som var der.

En tiger. En liten, gyllen tiger.

«Det er ikke din,» glapp det ut av ham, og ordene ble hengende i luften mellom dem, som om de var risset inn i en usynlig mur som skilte dem.

«Visst er det min,» svarte Morgan, og tigeren var ikke lenger en tiger, men et knøttlite, skrikende spedbarn. Det fikk lett plass i håndflaten hans, knappe et par tommer lang, men var ellers fullkomment på alle vis, og Langemann stirret på det, full av undring og beundring. «Du passer på den for meg, gjør du ikke?» fortsatte Morgan, og besvarte umiddelbart sitt eget spørsmål. «Klart du gjør! Den er trygg hos deg.» Han grep hastig Langemanns hånd, la barnet der og lukket de lange fingrene hans innstendig om det. Innstendig var også blikket. «Ikke la _ham_ få den, Jack.»

«Alle skatter tilhører kap…»

«Ikke denne! Denne er min, sa jeg. Jeg fikk den.»

«Av hvem?»

«Av Izzy.»

Langemann så ned på den foldede neven sin, og skvatt til da han så alt blodet. Det var overalt, det tøt ut mellom fingrene, nedover armen og surklende ned på bakken foran ham, som en ustoppelig flom, tjukt og varmt. Da han åpnet hånden for å se, var det ingenting der, men det var et hull i magen hans like under, og han kikket forferdet opp for å se hvorfor Morgan hadde skutt ham…

Langemann våknet med et rykk i køya, og merket hvordan drømmen umiddelbart begynte å glippe fra bevisstheten hans. Ut fra pulsen å dømme hadde den vært av den opprivende sorten, men detaljene forsvant like fort som øynene skjelnet omgivelsene. De rant ut som sand mellom fingrene og han lot dem gå, inn i glemselen.

I køya ved siden av rørte også Rosa på seg, men våknet ikke. De hadde tatt sjansen på å la bålet dø ut i natt, Langemann så at det bare var noen svake glør igjen i asken. Han løftet blikket, mot trekronene, og antok at det nærmet seg morgen, mer på seg selv enn på himmelen, for den kunne han knapt få øye på.

Han ønsket plutselig at han kunne se stjernene, det veltet opp i ham, et brått og intenst behov, men slikt var fåfengt å drømme om. Rundt Det usynlige land lå det nesten alltid et tjukt lag med tåke, og uansett sperret som sagt løvet for det meste av sikten slik han nå lå. Han var ikke ment for et liv under tak. Det føltes innestengt og klaustrofobisk, og lengselen etter havet, sjørøverlivet… etter kapteinen?… fikk fornyet styrke. Det begynte å trykke mot brystet hans igjen, slik som den dagen på Olivers loft, og han måtte lukke øynene en stund, kontrollere pusten, mens han red av en kald bølge av angst. Han så bort på Rosa, på konturene i ansiktet hennes i det svake, svake lyset, og det hjalp en hel del.

Han flyttet litt på seg, testet kroppen og fant hofta si stiv, men ikke så ille som morgenen før. Kjøttet han hadde spist kvelden i forveien så heller ikke ut til å plage tarmene hans nevneverdig, bortsett fra et presserende behov for å lette på trykket. Det var umulig å ignorere, så han kom seg på beina og haltet bort fra leirplassen, inn bak en klynge med trær for å ordne med saken.

Han fant seg en passende tømmerstokk og gjorde det han skulle, og etterpå ble han bare sittende, nesten apatisk, og gripe etter tankene som flakset rundt ham, men som nektet å falle til ro. Det var nesten som en feber, og et øyeblikk ble han redd det _var_ en feber, men slo det fort bort. Han følte seg ikke syk, bare satt ut, som en dødsdømt som hadde akseptert sin skjebne. Det var ingen frykt lenger, ingen lettelse heller, bare en bedøvende tomhet.

Han fikk på seg buksa igjen, og hadde snudd seg for å gå tilbake til leiren, da en plutselig trang for å vaske seg distraherte ham fra det. Det var en trang som egentlig alltid var der. To dager uten vaskevann, og så var ubehaget der, kløe og klamhet og samtidig følelsen av å tørke ut. Det var ikke normalt, de modigste våget å si det til ham, han visste at resten i det minste _tenkte_ det, men sånn var han nå engang, og så vidt han kunne huske hadde han alltid vært sånn. Men det var verre enn det pleide nå, som om det var noe annet enn skitt og gammel svette han måtte vaske bort.

Han så seg rundt. Rosa hadde skutt et flodsvin her, de kunne ikke være langt fra vann. Nå som dagslyset kom, var det lettere å se omgivelsene og han observerte et lite dyretråkk mellom trærne og fulgte det, lenger bort fra leiren, og det tok ikke lang tid før søket bar frukter. Han hørte vannet før han så det, rennende og klukkende, og desperasjonen ble bare større. Han satte opp farten, rundet et kratt og holdt på å havne i kulpen med alle klærne på, så travelt hadde han det.

Den var ikke stor, men stor nok. Et lite søkk i fjellet, under en overhengende knaus, fylt av gammelt regnvann. Han kledde fort av seg, saumfarte området for slanger og andre uhumskheter, og hoppet uti. Det var kaldt, men på en forfriskende måte, og lettelsen og roen kom nesten umiddelbart da han krysset vannflaten. Han nøt det den korte stunden det varte, men den mørke skyen som hadde hengt over ham så lenge, lot seg ikke vaske bort, og han hadde vel strengt tatt ikke forventet det heller. Men han gned av seg svetten og støvet, løsnet flettene og lot også håret få en skyll, og var om ikke annet litt kvikkere da han til slutt steg opp av vannet igjen.

Han hadde ikke noe håndkle, så han ristet av seg det han kunne, og satte seg deretter på en stein for å lufttørke litt før han kledde på seg. Det var sånn Rosa fant ham da hun like etter kom ruslende.

«Oi,» smilte hun da hun så ham, «se på dette! Og så bare til meg!» Det rykket forsiktig i munnvikene hans, og han fulgte henne taust med blikket mens hun kom nærmere. «Det ante meg at du hadde gått for å bade,» fortsatte hun, og strøk en hånd ned langs det våte håret hans. Hun tok en lokk og skjøv den inn bak øret. «Men du kunne sagt i fra.»

«Unnskyld,» sa han, uten at det lød overbevisende.

«Er det noe galt?» spurte hun, men ikke masete og anklagende slik han kanskje hadde oppfattet det før. «Har du vondt noe sted?»

«Nei,» svarte han og la en arm om korsryggen hennes, trakk henne mot seg, som om hun var en livbøye eller den siste lille gloen av lys i en kullsort verden. «Men jeg tror jeg har drømt. Om Morgan. Det gjør meg litt…»

Han fullførte ikke. Med henne trengte han ikke det.

Hun lot hånden sin gli ned mot skrittet hans, og han trakk pusten i et gisp av velvære og lukket øynene. «Det var uansett bare en drøm,» hørte han henne hviske før leppene hennes fant hans.

Hun lot det bli med det. Da han åpnet øynene igjen og møtte hennes rett foran sine, smilte hun og erklærte at hun også ville vaske seg. Så mens hun tok av seg tøyet og skrittet ut i vannet og skrek høyt om hvor kaldt det var, slo han seg til ro med en kjeks for å vente på henne. Det var fint å sitte sånn, å kunne skyve alt annet til side for en stund, og bare elske og nyte og begjære. Det verket nesten i kinnene hans, så uvant var han med å smile så mye over tid, og en stund hadde han til og med nesten glemt havet.

Det var tanken på babyen som rev ham tilbake til jorda igjen. Det var vel synet av Rosas mage og nakne bryster som minnet ham på det, på barnet de skulle hatt. Det var en merkelig tanke. Han prøvde å se det for seg, gutten eller jenta, som skulle ha levd, vært en del av hans verden, men det ble bare absurd, nesten latterlig. Han følte ingen sorg, og hun gjorde åpenbart heller ikke, der hun klemte vann ut av sitt lange, mørke hår og lekent sprutet det opp på ham.

Han hadde lovet Cornelis å ta vare på henne, den siste gangen de snakket sammen. «Rosa trenger ikke å tas vare på,» hadde han mildt innvendt, «det vet du da.» Et tålmodig smil hadde krysset den døende mannens ansikt, som om han hadde kjennskap til en gammel hemmelighet Langemann ennå ikke var innviet i. «Du vil forstå hva jeg mener,» sa han.

Langemann var fremdeles ikke sikker, men han foretrakk å tro at han i det minste forsto _mer_ nå enn den gang _._ I all hovedsak hadde han holdt løftet også, om enn forsømt det litt til tider, og hvis han sammenliknet den mannen han var nå med den han en gang hadde vært, var det åpenbart at noe hadde skjedd. Hvem hadde han vært uten Rosa? Uten Pinky? En skute uten anker kunne ende opp hvor som helst. En mørk sjel uten et speil ble bare mørkere.

 _Jeg kunne endt der hvor kapteinen er,_ tenkte han, og selv om han beundret og på sitt vis elsket den mannen, visste han at dét ikke var noe å hige etter. Det var et kaldt og mørkt sted, såpass mye av det hadde han sett.

Hun hadde klatret opp av kulpen og sto foran ham, naken og våt, et eneste stort smil, og han sugde det til seg. Av alle skatter i verden…

Hvor paradoksalt var det ikke at han hadde endt opp med det Morgan hadde ofret _alt_ for å ha?

Han reiste seg brått og tok henne i armene og gjorde intensjonene sine klare, og da de smeltet sammen der på bredden av kulpen, var det mer fullkomment enn noen gang.


	11. Ellevte kapittel

_**Ellevte kapittel**_

 _Du ble så tidlig borte  
Veien har vært lang  
Du lever likevel  
_– _som en sårhet i min sang_

 _(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

Om den tredje dagsetappen var den tyngste, og det var den nok, føltes den ikke sånn. Langemann var fylt av ny kraft og pågangsvilje, _geist_ ville Morgan kalt det, der han ledet an gjennom det stadig brattere terrenget mot toppen. Det var ikke glede som drev ham, til tross for at han følte en enorm lettelse etter hendelsene den morgenen og ikke hadde sluttet å smile siden. Det var snarere det samme som hadde drevet ham ut i skogen i første omgang: behovet for å bevise noe, aller mest for seg selv. Han var så nær nå, og selv om han ikke visste hva slags gevinst som ventet ham, om noen, kunne ingenting lenger fått ham til å snu. Kanskje bare Rosa, men hun holdt fint tritt med ham.

Jungelen løste seg gradvis opp, avstanden mellom trærne økte, uten at det nødvendigvis ga bedre sikt, for de hadde nådd skylaget og tåken tettet seg, hvit og fuktig. De var dyvåte innen de tok middagsrasten.

«Dette er galskap,» flirte Langemann da han tok av seg hodetørkleet og tørket seg i ansiktet med det.

«Det var du som ville av gårde,» svarte Rosa.

«Jeg, nei!» lo han. «Det var du.»

«Du trengte det,» innvendte hun, og det glimtet til i øynene hennes. «Og resten av byen trengte det også.»

Han humret. «De må kanskje venne seg til å ha meg der.»

Hun ble alvorlig. «Tror du?»

Han klemte tørkleet mellom fingrene og så tankefullt på vanndråpene som kom ut og sakte rant ned langs hånden hans. «Jeg vet ikke. Men jeg tror ikke jeg blir bedre.» Han så opp, møtte blikket hennes. «Slik kapteinen håper.»

«Du trengte en pause. Han tok ikke feil der.» Hun la hodet på skakke. «Men om du selv mener at du er i stand til å seile, lar han deg nok.»

Han nikket. Hun hadde et poeng. Han stakk tørkleet i frakkelomma, tok blikket fra henne og lot det i stedet gli over omgivelsene, selv om det ikke var mye å se. Tåka var for tett.

«Han elsker deg like høyt som jeg gjør,» la hun til, og en svanger stillhet la seg mellom dem. «Bare på et annet vis,» presiserte hun. Ny stillhet, og så: «Eller kanskje ikke.»

Han sukket. «Tror du virkelig på de historiene?» Han kikket tilbake på henne, og fant blikket hennes overraskende fast og stødig. Hun følte åpenbart ingen skam over det hun hadde antydet, og det ble Langemann som først så bort. Han kunne fortalt henne at selv om han hadde erfaring utover kvinner, så hadde han aldri vært alene med en mann på den måten, og i hvert fall ikke kapteinen. Men han var temmelig sikker på at hun ikke hadde lyst til å høre om erobringene hans, så han lot det være. «Det er ikke som med oss,» var alt han sa.

«Bare "vanskelig å forklare"?» siterte hun ham, men med et smil gjemt i stemmen.

Han svarte ikke, sendte henne bare et unnskyldende og takknemlig blikk, fordi han visste at hun heller ikke ventet at han skulle.

Det var først senere, da de hadde klort seg et godt stykke videre oppover, nærmest klatret innimellom, at han tok opp tråden. «Jeg kan aldri forlate ham,» sa han da, midtveis i et dytt for å få henne opp på en avsats over dem.

Litt jord og noen småstein løsnet og regnet over ham da foten hennes prøvde å finne feste. Om hun var overrasket over utbruddet, avslørte hun det ikke da hun tittet ned på ham. «Har du i det hele tatt tenkt tanken?»

«Ja,» nikket han. «Da jeg fant Pinky og han ba meg kaste ungen over bord. Og nå på sist tokt.» Han trakk pusten fort inn gjennom nesa, det lød som et skjelvende gisp. «Men jeg mener det jo ikke.»

«Du hadde latt ham kaste Pinky over bord?»

Han hadde vært i ferd med å svinge seg opp etter henne, og nå var det hans tur til å famle etter fast grep, satt ut som han ble av den overraskende konklusjonen. «Aldri!» utbrøt han. Han karret seg på beina og stirret på henne, nærmest desperat etter å oppklare misforståelsen. «Men jeg tror ikke han ville gjort det, heller. Ikke egentlig.»

Hun så ikke like overbevist ut, men hun sa ikke noe, ga bare armen hans en ørliten kjærlig berøring, nærmest et streif, og gikk videre innover tåka.

De var bare kommet et par skritt før hun stoppet igjen, og utbrøt: «Jeg tror jammen vi er her.»

«Som, på toppen?» spurte han, men hadde allerede sett det hun hadde sett. Eller _ikke_ sett. Det var ikke mer fjellvegg, bakken hadde flatet ut foran dem, og etter å ha gått enda noen prøvende skritt framover i den tjukke suppa, hørte de det hule ekkoet fra vulkanens krater og stoppet. De så på hverandre, og det var også alt de så. Hvitheten hadde visket ut alt utenfor en fem meters radius.

Langemann hentet fram kartet, og etter at de begge hadde stått bøyd over det og kompasset en stund, var de enige. «Vi er her,» konkluderte han og rettet seg opp. «Og utsikten er helt sikkert fantastisk.»

Hun lo, og da gjorde han det også. Akkurat der og da kunne han fint leve med å bare ha henne å se på, om det så var for resten av livet. Han fant fram tobakken (som heldigvis hadde ligget godt pakket ned og unngått å bli våt) og tente opp i pipa, mens hun vrengte sekken av skuldrene sine og begynte å utforske området.

«Ikke dett ned nå,» advarte han henne, det kom kjærlig og halvt på spøk, men bare halvt.

Han snudde seg mot havet, som han bare måtte anta fremdeles lå der ute, og sendte en tanke til Pinky og kapteinen, i den rekkefølgen. De burde vel være i området rundt Marmeladene nå, konkluderte han, men stolte ikke helt på beregningene sine lenger. Hodet hans hadde vært fylt av så mange andre ting.

«Langemann!» Rosa ropte på ham. «Kom og se.»

Han tok et siste drag av pipa og slo ut tobakken. «Snakk til meg så jeg finner deg, da,» svarte han.

Han fant henne. Hun hadde forflyttet seg knapt femti meter og satt på huk ved en stor steinhelle da han skimtet henne gjennom tåka. Hun kikket opp da han kom, ansiktet var opprømt, krydret med en klype nervøsitet. «Se her.» Hun nikket mot steinhellen, og lot fingeren gi langs en fure i den, til han så at det var en inskripsjon.

 _Morgan, anno 1702._

Langemann visste ikke helt hva han følte. Han kjente noe åpne seg inne i ham, noe hult som spiste seg større. Det prikket intenst i hodebunnen. Han stakk hendene i frakkelomma så Rosa ikke skulle se at han skalv.

«Han var her,» sa hun, som om det måtte bekreftes med ord. Så reiste hun seg og lente seg mot ham, smøg armene sine inn under hans, klemte øret inn mot hjertet, strammet taket ytterligere...

«Pust, skatten min,» hvisket hun, og først da ble han klar over at han ikke hadde gjort det på en stund og at flimringen foran øynene ikke _bare_ skyldtes tåke. Han fikk hendene ut av lommene og de stive armene fri, svøpte dem om henne og laget en kokong, litt for henne, mest for seg selv.

«Jeg puster,» hvisket han, selv om han knapt gjorde det. «Jeg puster.»

Etterpå måtte han ha enda en røyk, mens hun tok på seg å risse navnene deres inn i steinen under Morgans:

 _Langemann & Rosa, anno 1716._

Hun spurte om hun heller skulle skrive Jakov, men han var ikke lenger sikker på hvem Jakov egentlig var, så han ristet på hodet. Langemann var greit. Langemann holdt i massevis.

De bestemte seg for å trekke nedover igjen, det var ikke mye ly å finne her på platået, så hun gikk for å pakke sekkene, og først da tok han fram det han hadde båret med seg i lommen.

«Du skal ha takk for Pinky,» hvisket han ut i lufta. Han hadde ikke planlagt å si det høyt og skvatt litt av lyden av sin egen stemme, men fortsatte likevel: «Han er det beste som har skjedd meg.» Han satte seg på kne (og ignorerte, med unntak av et lite rynk på nesa, knakingen fra hofta), gløttet seg fort over skulderen, forsikret seg om at Rosa ikke kunne høre ham og bøyde seg fram til leppene nesten berørte steinen. «Men vær så snill, ikke plag meg mer. Du og jeg er ferdige med hverandre nå.»

Og han rettet seg opp og gikk, og lot to mansjettknapper med initialene _W.M._ ligge igjen.


	12. Tolvte kapittel

_**Tolvte kapittel**_

 _Vi er omgitt av hav  
Vinden pisker og slår  
Men det er her vi hører til  
Denne øya er vår!_

 _(- Terje Formoe)_

* * *

 _Den sorte dame_ returnerte til Det usynlige land den 10. september, to dager etter _Havets opal,_ én uke senere enn ventet, og mer enn to etter at Langemann og Rosa hadde elsket seg ned fra fjellet. Da varselet kom fra utkikksposten ytterst i sundet og klokkene i Villa Rosa begynte å kime, sto skutas akterutseilte kvartermester på torget sammen med Charles Ben og så på mens skomakerens sønn la siste strøk med maling på Abra Havns nye kornlager. De myste mot verket med hodene på skakke, rygget noen skritt for å se det fra en annen vinkel.

«Det er fint i dette lyset,» konstaterte Langemann. «Men det spørs om ikke gråhvitt likevel hadde vært mer behagelig for øyet.»

Skomakeren nikket enig. «Ja, du har rett. Han får bare gjøre det om igjen.» Han la forsikrende til: «Det gjør ingenting at gutten har noe å henge fingrene i.»

Den avgjørelsen fikk John Benløs være lykkelig uvitende om en stund til, for det var akkurat da at alarmen gikk, og han og faren og hele byen la fra seg arbeidet og strømmet ned mot havna.

Langemann fulgte på, men tok seg god tid. En ravn hadde allerede forsikret dem om at alt var vel på kapteinens skip, det var ingen hast, ingen grunn til bekymring og nervøsitet. Så han spankulerte rolig ned Paradegata, løftet blikket opp mot fortet for å speide etter Rosa, smilte da han så henne stå som en rakrygget gallionsfigur ytterst på muren, og stilte seg ved døra nedenfor for å vente på henne der.

Han var ikke forberedt på all viraken. Innseilingen virket langt mer kaotisk fra denne vinkelen. Folk vrimlet rundt, snakket i munnen på hverandre, skrek og bar seg, jentene hvinte. Han var heller ikke forberedt på de intense følelsene, ikke bare andres, som han ble bombardert med fra alle kanter, men også sine egne. Synet av skuta da hun rundet neset fikk hårene til å reise seg på armene hans, og den samtidige tanken på Pinky utløste en bølge av dirrende stolthet og en nesten smertefull kjærlighet. Han tok seg sammen, hindret dem fritt spillerom, og da Rosa kom, la han armen om henne og førte henne rolig ned mot bryggekanten. Trengselen var stor der nede, men folkemengden delte seg respektfullt for dem og de sto i første rekke, tett omslynget, da Lech manøvrerte _Dama_ på plass og Pinky hoppet i land som første mann. Langemann hadde egentlig mest lyst til å springe mot ham og kaste seg over ham, speile guttens oppførsel fra den gangen rollene hadde vært byttet om, men klarte å beherske seg og løftet i stedet hånden til hilsen. «Velkommen hjem, matros.»

Gutten rettet seg opp i stram givakt og returnerte hilsenen, men klarte ikke å tørke av seg det brede smilet, og det slo Langemann at Pinky var minst like lettet over å se _ham_ frisk og oppegående.

Landgangen ble i samme øyeblikk lempet ut med et brak, og Benjamin kom dundrende ned. Han hadde det voldsomt travelt, snublet seg over brygga og inn i folkemengden, tilsynelatende for en gledesstrålende gjenforening med sin bror Odin, men Langemann fattet straks mistanke om at ting var mer kompliserte enn som så. Et blikk opp mot Sabeltann, som nå hadde vist seg ved relingen oppe på poopdekket, bekreftet ganske riktig at å holde kaptein og kanonér fra hverandre ville bli en prioritert oppgave framover. «Hva har skjedd?» spurte han Pinky.

« _Mye_ ,» svarte Pinky, med ettertrykk.

«Ah,» nikket Langemann, men nå var kapteinen på vei i land. «Vi får ta det over kveldsmaten.» Han overlot gutten til Rosas klemmer og rettet seg opp for å formelt hilse sin overordnede velkommen hjem.

«Langemann,» gryntet Sabeltann i det han skrittet ned landgangen og halvhjertet vinket til den jublende folkemassen.

«God seilas, kæpten?»

«Nei!»

Svaret kom så kontant at det nesten ble komisk, og Langemann måtte bite seg i leppa for å ikke le. Sabeltann skottet på ham, søkende. «Det var forferdelig,» utdypet han. «Så jeg håper ikke du har blitt _for_ glad i livet på land, Langemann. Det er nemlig siste gang jeg drar noe sted uten deg.» Han rettet en finger mot ham. «Så lenge du kan _krype_ har du å innfinne deg på skuta hver gang hun forlater havn!»

Langemann foretrakk ikke en mine. «Ai, ai, kæpten!»

Enda en stund bare så de på hverandre, følte hverandre ut, sendte ut ordløse meldinger bare de kunne tyde. Sabeltann åpnet munnen på et tidspunkt, som om han ville si noe, men lukket den igjen før han kom så langt. I stedet nikket han og gikk videre, mot Valdemar for å snakke, men lot en hånd stillferdig kjærtegne Langemanns skulder i det han passerte.

«Ja, ja,» hvisket Langemann så lavt at ingen andre kunne høre det. Han snudde seg etter ham, stakk hendene i lommene og tillot seg omsider å smile. «Jeg har savnet deg også, kæpten.»

 **-fin-**


End file.
